Desert Love
by Naruto with any1 but yaoi
Summary: AyameNarutoTemari Ayame follows Naruto to Suna after he is exiled for Sauke taking his credit for beating Gaara. warning NC17 for violence, gore and Lemons. updated chap 1
1. Chapter 1

1**Desert love**

A, **"Naruto with any1 but yaoi"**, story

The pairings will be of the following Ayame/Naruto/Temari

updated a little I did myself because I don't wanna put my betas through reading this chapter again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a sad day for konoha when normally it should be a day of celebration after all the Suna/Oto invasion had just ended with konoha as the victor all thanks to our number one idiotic blonde haired ninja Naruto Uzumaki container of the Kyuubi who barley defeated Gaara with the help of Sauske Uchiha Konoha's number one rookie. Naruto managed to deliver the final blow to Gaara after awakening him from his forced sleep jutsu and engaging in a brief taijutsu match but now Sauske has taken credit for the victory and without the hokage alive to defend him he was at the council's mercy and to make matters worse people spotted the transformed Gamabunta and think it was the real Kyuubi.

So now here he is in court being trailed for false accusations and there is nothing he can do about it, "Naruto you are accused of allying alongside Sunakure and Otokure in the war against konoha how do you plead?", Shibi asked Naruto.

Naruto stood up in disbelief, "You can't be serious right? I defended this damn village with my life even though you people treated me like crap my whole life!" he almost screamed at the people.

An elderly man from the council began to speak, "Well where do you want us to begin child? Or should I say Kyuubi, first you killed hundreds of people including our hokage 13 years ago (A.N. everyone is one year older in this fic) and now thanks to the Uchiha, we have proof that you are not the Kyuubi no Kitsune but instead are controlled by him"

"I have never killed a person in my life, let alone hundreds and I'm not the Kyuubi or being controlled by him!" Naruto said angrily. _'Dammit what are they going to do to me?, why can't these people understand I am Naruto Uzumaki! Not the Kyuubi no Kitsune god this is so unfair! And all these people who I thought were my friends aren't lifting a finger to help me out!' _he silently thought.

"Don't give us that! and even if you didn't kill anybody we still know that you have some sort of physical relationship with that demon!, after all we all saw you from the village when you summon it to the field in the battle against Shukaku and then Sauske had to take you both on and knock you and the Kazekage's son out so the two demons would dispel and rescue Haruno Sakura from you two", Another council member said, but this time an elderly women spoke.

"That's a bunch of bull! I defeated Gaara while Sauske was injured and I never summoned the Kyuubi I henged Gamabunta into the Kyuubi!" Now an incredibly furious Naruto said finding out Sauske took credit for his victory, rescue of Sakura and told the council that he summoned the Kyuubi_, 'Well then again I guess he doesn't know the council hates me, but aren't ninjas supposed to be able to tell when to keep secrets?_'Was the last thought he thought before the council announced they're decision.

Now Hiashi decided to end the meeting, "Enough of this nonsense! and that's Uchiha-sama to you demon child you are here by expelled from this village and you must leave by October 10th as for now until then your ninja licenses are rejected now go and never come back!"

"But you can't do that!"

"Correction, we can do that with the Hokage dead we have absolute power over Konoha therefor us the council can do whatever we want under reasonable terms and giving the situation we all agree that these terms are indeed reasonable" said Hyuuga Hiashi. "You have violated laws of Konoha by summoning the Kyuubi, not only that you are poor, have no friends or family, making you nothing but a burden to this wonderful village", Hiashi replied smirking

'_Is that really all I am a burden? Is this what everyone really thinks about me?'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

flashbacks

Sauske looked at Naruto for letting the cat get away for the 5th time, "Can't you do anything beside screw up?"

"Naruto quit bothering Sauske-kun!" said Sakura hitting him head.

All the academy kids were beating up Naruto for getting them extra laps for flunking the test.

Sakura was talking to Sauske who was really Naruto in disguise, "Naruto is just so annoying"

"Get me the forbidden scroll and you can pass the exam by learning a technique from it" said Mizuki baiting Naruto into taking it for him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back to current times

'_They're right I've been nothing but a burden to this village and everyone else here' _but right when Naruto thought that someone spoke up in the crowd.

"Naruto is a ninja and a student of mine and I have yet to see him as a burden to Konoha since then, if anything he has helped Konoha by the missions and the displayed he did with his red chakra in the exams.", replied a confidant Hatake Kakashi.

Neji now deciding to go up against Hiashi, "Uzumaki is good person after all a caged bird will always protect his cage it is his home he may not like but the bird will defend it" (translation Naruto will always protect his village no matter how bad they hurt him)

"And Naruto helped out Father's and I ramen shop, if it wasn't for him we would of gone broke by now!", yelled Ayame cheering for Naruto to be set free.

Sakura was speaking up now, "Yeah Naruto may not have really saved me I know he would never attacked the village, hell I listen to him ever fricking day about how wants to be hokage!

"P-please don't t-take Naruto-Kun a-away from us" Said Hinata but noone heard her because of her soft voice.

"ANYMORE OUTBURSTS AND YOU CAN JOIN THE DEMON!", yelled Yamanaka Inochi. "So now that we have your attention the council's decision is final and without a Hokage it can not be overruled now court dismissed"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night

Naruto was walking through the park contemplating everything that has just happened, Sasuke taking credit for his victory, being exiled from the only home he has ever had by...OCTOBER 10TH! THAT'S ONLY 2 DAYS AWAY! _'Oh crap' _Naruto thought to himself, "Ug why me kami why, I've done nothing wrong why am I suffering, surely someone else deserves your wrath.!" The demon carrier shouted to the heavens.

"Yes there are" someone stated behind him

"Huh?" Naruto turned around to see none other than "ERO-SANIN!" exclaimed the now ex-shinobi pointing his finger at the hermit, "Why the hell didn't you help me during the court? I saw you there but you just stood there and allowed me to be prosecuted! Why? Why! Why didn't you defend me I thought I could trust you! You could have changed their minds, you could have told them about how I can summon Gamabunta and how you've taken me on as a student!" Naruto cried into his sensei's chest while pounding his fists on Jirayia's chest.

"Naruto please understand there is nothing I could have done." He sighed "As much as wish I could have, the council sadly only sees you as a burden, the only thing I was able to do when I was talking to them in private prior to the court meeting was talk them in exiling you instead os sentencing you do death" once again the man sighed "I'm sorry but I feel as though I failed you gaki..." It was then that he realized Naruto fell asleep while leaning on Jirayia's chest.

"I swear to kami kid one day this laid back attitude is going to get you killed" Then for the first time that day he smiled "but I hope that day never comes"

Then Jiraiya pick Naruto up and carried him to his house, ignoring all the stares he got for helping the demon child.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

35 minutes later

Jiraiya arrived at Naruto house exhausted after about 25 assassination attempts from the villagers thinking this would be there last opportunity to kill him.

It was a sad thing indeed the white haired man thought to himself, _'all these people from 26+ trying to kill a child for something he didn't even do' , _Then for the millionth time he sighed, _'what happened to this great village'_, he took a look around Naruto's apartment it was a bedroom, a living room, a dining room, and a kitchen combined into one with a bathroom that was the size of a porta potty.

But right before he dropped Naruto off on his living room floor he noticed a note laying on his door step and it read.

_Naruto-kun please meet me tomorrow_

_Around 5:p.m. at training grounds 3 please I want_

_to see you one last time before you go so I can tell you_

_How I truly feel about you_

_Love anonymous_

'_Hmm maybe this village has hope after all I just hope Naruto wont get hurt'_ was Jirayia's last thoughts before he left Naruto small apartment.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ok I just updated the chapter I realized people were reading like 5 sentences before quitting so I made the chapter a bit more bearable.


	2. Chapter 2

1Desert love chapter 2

Yo I would like to thank my reviwers lets start with my favorites shall we

Chaotic anarchist- tank you for being my first review am never mind with my review prob if you got my message.

ChaosAvatar18- im not telling you if /Naruto gets revenge on Konoha you'll have to read

Kingbomb- you got it wrong its not hinata

Dan-kun15- thanks for reviewing me but your choice is not tallied because you basically chose like all the girls and as much as I would like to do a naruto/harem fic I don't feel like it right now but thanks anyway.

Freirkraag- everyone oh come on im doing a poll for a reason man.

Cyborg009- ok by now im getting annoy it a toll as in vote for 1 girl 1 my god people.

Captain pat- thank you for the complement.

Ok people because you seem to cant decide im just going to take a vote that's say for everyone and add 1 vote to each girl, there are you people happy now you broke me.

Well people because I'm impatient I closed the polls at 6:15 p.m. so here are the results

Ino- 6

Sakura- 4 thank god it would have been hard to do her and Ino considering they are still obsessed with Sauske.

Hinata- 4 aw I like this pair.

Hanabi- 2 well at least the Hyuugas are happy I'm sure.

Tenten- 5 To bad Tenten try in another fic.

Ayame-8 Wow this was I the one I honasty thought would get the lowest.

Well congratulations Ayame, Naruto went from eating your ramen to eating you...out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2: last day of a hero

It was morning in the beautiful village of konoha as the sun shined through the cloudy sky, Naruto's window and right into his eyes.

"Uhhhhhhhh I don't wanna wake up" he grumbled softly, until.

"**WAKE UP GAKI OR I'LL BITE OFF THOSE PATHETIC LIMBS YOU CALL ARMS!" **Shouted someone, the voice was deep and commanding, an full of hatered and malice like whoever spoke it had seen and experince years of battles and torture.

"huh what?" Naruto said as he jumped up off the living room floor.

"Hey how'd I get here last thing I remember was... well... I uh... OH YEAH!" the boy exclaimed."the council wanted to see me for some important meeting then they exiled me from the village" his voice getting lower with each passing word"And then on the walk home I saw Ero-senin and I well that part isn't important but I fell asleep outside and now im here hmmmm" The blonde-haired boy slowly pondered something so obvious.

"**Oh Shimi-gami help me the one that smelled of toads brought you here!" **The mysterious voice yelled at the child.

"Hey who are you and where are you?"

"**Im in your mind Gaki we meet once, when the one who smells of toads threw you off a cliff you know most people don't forget these kinds of things"**

"..."was all the voice got as a response.

"**Oh for the love of god Kit its me the mighty fearless all powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune!" **The fox announced with great enthusiasm.

"You mean the red furball trapped in my body?"

"**Shut it!"**

"Oh no no no after all the grief you caused me I want to have fun with this after all it's the least I deserve after all the grief you've caused me" Said Naruto with the last part coming out very coldly.

"**Caused you? Ha I'm the one cut of from the outside world I cant hear, see or anything as long as I'm stuck inside of here besides I owe you nothing if you recall I gave you chakra that may I add has saved your life dozens for rent in this lump of flesh"** The Kyuubi said smugly.

"Oh yeah well..." _'damn it he's got me there, shit! Is there no justice in this world'_ The blonde haired boy thought to himself.

"**No there is no in this world along with fairness and equality and the sooner you relize this the better off you are" **

" I know apparently .. Hey! How did you know what I was thinking and how come you've never talked to me before?"

The Fox gave a big toothy smile wich went unseen to the child **"Because after last night your will broke giving me the power to enter your mind spiritually"**

"Umm what do you mean?" said boy questioned

"**Ug not only am I stuck inside of a child but im stuck inside of a stupid child" **The demon ranted **"Ok ok this is how it is before your exile was announced your happy and cheery giving you the will to not be corupted by me but when you became sad, miserable and depressed your will broke giving me the chance to over power your mind enough to talk to to you any time I want... aren't you lucky**."

"But I was depressed plenty of times when I was a kid why didn't you contact me then?"

"**Because back then your mind wasn't developed enough me going through your head probably would have given you memories of me causing you to go insane or just plainly could have killed you"**

"Ok now I have headache from this" The blonde said as he scratched the back of his head.

"**You know you can just talk to me through your thoughts"**

"Why would I do that?" The blue-eyed boy asked.

"**Well for one it makes you look less crazy" **The fox said grinning like there's no tomorrow for getting partially free.

"_Oh well good point" _the boy agreed

After his conversation Naruto went through his normal routine brushing his teeth, eating ramen, showering and getting dressed, before heading out to get one last look around Konoha.

'_Well what should I pack?' _he thought looking around.

"**Well what do you have that's not a piece of crap" **replied the boy's new companion.

'_Um well nothing I guess' _Naruto thought sadly.

"**Then there's your answer" Kyuubi replied smugly "nothing but your kunai, food, water, and clothes."**

'_Then im ready kunai is still in my backpack from my last mission my, same with food and water, and I only have one pair of clothes' he thought happily._

'_Happy' _he thought _'why am I happy?' _he had nothing to be happy for after he was leaving the only home he has ever had leaving his friends however many he had left any ways but for some reason he was happy and he did not want that feeling to change.

Right when he stepped out of apartment he thought _'wait a minute I was a shinobi that means I get paid! And I still havent got my pay from the last couple_ _of missions I did' _"Yatta!" the boy screeched running out of the dirt hole he called his house for the hokage tower completely missing the note now taped to his front door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'_Well this sucks'_ he thought.

"**Indeed it dose you know they're probably holding out on most of your mission money"**

'_Well thats obvious I only got 124 ryo and 46 yen I should have gotten 340 ryo those cheepskates.' _Naruto thought angerily to himself

Ater all he should get his fair even if he is no longer a shinobi saying he doesn't get full cut of his money because he isn't a shinobi that's a bunch of bull.

"Hey Naruto" yelled someone.

"Oh hi Kiba" Naruto said forcing a smile to his face. "What's up?"

"Dunno that's why im here what's this I hear bout you gettin exiled from the village?" Kiba questioned worried that his rival may be gone forever.

"Oh that...Well you what a teme Sauske is?"

"Yeah?" Kiba replied to Naruto insult to the Uchia with a face of confusion I mean he knew that Sauske was a basterd but getting his teammate exiled now that's a whole new low.

"Well its not like he did it intentionally or maybe he did I don't know but here is what happened"

So after telling Kiba about what happened and listening to him laugh for 5 minutes straight after hearing Naruto shoved a Kunai with an exlpoding tag on it up Garra's butt he ran off to tell any of the rookie 9 that haven't heard the news due to being on missions to rebuild Konoha.

"Oh Naruto real quick come to my house" Kiba said with his voice just above a whisper.

Although not many knew Kiba and Nasruto hang out quite a bit which make sense if you think about it both are loud and cocky not only that but the Inuzuka clan accepted Naruto for being able to smell he was no threat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Psssssssssssssssssst over here" Kiba said quietly

"Ugg why can't you just tell me what it is?" Naruto said suspiciously.

"Because it's a surprise jackass now hurry up over here" Kiba said impatiently.

As soon as Naruto walked over to Kiba he noticed a shed "Uh Kiba please don't tell me you intend to hide me in that shed" Naruto said pleadingly

"Bwa hahahahahahaha" Kiba lughed loudly "No dumb ass its what's in the shed, its my mother's secret experiment but I figuered you could use it more than her.

Ok now Naruto was interested "ok what is it?"

"Look in yourself and see" Kiba said with a smile knowing Naruto would like it.

"Holy shit Kiba You have weird Foxes in your shed!" Naruto exclaimed

"Grrr you dumb ass be quieter you should know that foxes aren't allowed in Konoha" he said to the loud mothed boy "but there not normal foxes, they are cross bred between my clan's dogs and a fox and if we get caught with these they will all be killed and I don't wanna see any type of canine getting hurt so figured since your leaving you can take one of the pups with you" Kiba said sadly. (A/N I know that baby foxes are called kits but these are cross bed between dogs and foxes and I assume the Inuzuka clan would name the after dogs)

"Ok sure but which one?" Naruto asked

"Anyone which ever one your instincts tell you to pick"

"Well ok Naruto said a little unsure of what to do" So he just looked from left to right looking at each of them "I choose this one" Naruto said picking up one of the female pups.

The pup had a dog like frame but a fox tail the coloration was a pitch black exept on the forhead was a white diamond.

"Well good luck with her" Kiba said gloomy

"Don't worrier she'll be one of my precious people and Kiba thank you my freind" Naruto said with water in his eyes. This would be his first present beside those vegetables Kakashi is always bringing him and the goggles he found on his door step one birthday from a stranger who left no name just a note that said _happy birthday Naruto-kun._

"Good now don't get to mushy on me or I'll kick your ass" Kiba said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah just like at the Chunin exams?" Naruto replied teasingly

"Up yours dobe" The Inuzuka heir said wile giving Naruto the finger.

"Yeah well see you around mutt-boy" Naruto said running of with his new friend _'Or at least I wish I could see you around' _Naruto thought before running of to his home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well now what should I call you little guy?" Naruto asked his new pet.

"**How about kyuubi?" The fox said with a smile**

'_That would work but if you remember I told Kiba I would her safe not get her burned on a pole' _The Blue-eyed child replied

"Hmmm I know I'll call you Houshu(Jewel) how do you like that?"

The small fox/dog let out a quiet yip to tell that it liked the name then before Naruto could stop her, she jumped out of his arms and grabbed a note off the front door and gave it back to him.

'_Huh smart... ok what do we call this thing?' _Naruto questioned.

"**I don't know but lets just call it a fox so it's now a kit not a pup and for how it got that note well I told it to"**

'_Wait how can you tell her what to do?'_

"**Well Gaki I have a small control over foxes and close fox reletives"** The demon said in a proud manner.

'Oh well what's this note note say any ways?... Hey cool someone wants meet me to... tell me how they feel? Well thats kind of weird' It was then he could hear someone supressing laughter in his head 'Hey fox whats so funny?' he asked

"**Nothing, nothing** **but lets just say that your in for a real treat" the fox said still laughter in his voice.**

So Naruto went inside of his house to see what time it was and...

"SHIT IT'S 5:13" The fox boy yelled befor racing out his house to training grounds 3.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time he got there it was already 5:30

'_Oh shit I'm late what if the person already left? Or what if the note was from a villager to ambush me?'_

It was at that moment that Naruto heard rustling in the bushes to his left "Come out or I'll pull you of there and if this is some sort of trick I guarantee you'll regret it!"

Then nothing was heard.

"Ok then I'm coming in" Naruto said with anger in his voice.

"No wait I'm coming out N-Naruto-kun" Then the person came out of the bushes and it was a gorgeous girl with slightly messy light brown hair coming down to her shoulder blades, long slim legs leading up to a small waist, her breast weren't that big a little small but not flat, and she had a dark blue eyes. She was wearing a tight long sleeve black shirt and tight light blue jeans.

"Uh who are you?" they boy said still sataring at this girl who looked to be somewhere between 14 and 15.

'_C'mon girl you can do this he's only a year and a half younger than you' _After staightening her self out and clearing her throat with her shyness gone a little

"Um its me Naruto-kun, Ayame don't you recognize me?" she said putting on a little pout making her self look hurt _'oh yeah im good'_

"Um yeah but you just look a little different without your ramen clothes on" he said still amaze that this is Ayame.

"Well I don't wear my ramen clothes all the time just like im sure you don't wear your ninja clothes all the ti-, wait yes you do oh never mind" She said looking like she was thinking about something.

"Well Ayame you left a note sating you wanted to tell me how you feel about me right? But I already know how you fell" Naruto said.

"Oh my gosh you do!" she said her face flushed a little with embarrassment.

"Yeah we're friends right? Wait... you're here to tell that you hate me aren't you just like all the other villagers!'

"No Naruto-kun I don't hate you" she said with a little relief that he didn't really know. "Here let me tell you over dinner your treat" she said giggling and pulling Naruto bye his hand.

"Hey wait when did I agree to treat you to dinner!" The 13 year-old boy yelled as he was drug away by Ayame.

As for Houshu she was sleeping in Naruto jacket.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well you wanted longer you got it

You wanted Ayame you got it

Read next time for there date oh and yes Temari is still gonna come but the fic is now a Ayame/Naruto/temari fic


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3

Hoyt- Sorry Naruto is gonna have both of em after all he's been through he needs a lot of affection don't you think?

Soul of the silver phoenix- Sorry not looking for a beta but If I do later on I'll ask.

Wow not many reviews this time

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

First date

"So Naruto-Kun where do you want to go, oh and if you say my families ramen stand I swear I'll hit you" Ayame said happily dragging Naruto down the street ignoring his whines of not wanting to pay for dinner that he never even agreed to. While the whole time this was going on the fox would not stop laughing.

"**Ho ho kit what did I tell you, your in for a treat after all" **said the demon while giving Naruto a big grin.

'_Shut up fox and when did I agree to this? Why am I going out to dinner with her? Why did she want to tell me how she fells? And why is her face almost as red a Hinata-chan's?'_ The boy queried the fox.

"**My god looks like I was right when I said I was stuck in a dumb kid and I mean really dumb kid"**

'_Hey don't make fun of me I have it hard enough as it' _Naruto replied still trying to look like he was listening to Ayame.

"**Don't tell the reason your so dumb is because that blonde hair of yours is so shiny it reflects all of the information off your head, am I right?" **Kyuubi said with a smug like voice.

'_Hey its not my hair...is it? Maybe if I dye it a darker color it will make me smarter'_

"**Ug Arashi is this my punishment for attacking Konoha? Ya know what kit just forget it and do what the vixen says and you'll have a very, very good time"** He said chuckling a little.

'_What do you mean I always have a good time with Ayame-chan oh wait I think she decided on a place, see ya around furball' _Naruto said ending the conversation.

"Um Ayame-chan? What is this place?" The boy said nervously.

"Oh this well its nothing" she said with a smile then mumbled "just the most expensive restaurant in town"

"Oh come on Ayame bout we just get a bowl of ramen at your dad's stand? Naruto asked

"Because this is your last night in Konoha and I want it to be special" She replied with a strange gleam in her eyes.

"But is supposed to be special then why am I paying and not you?" Said Naruto pointing a finger at Ayame.

But before she give an answer a black bloch jumped out of Naruto's jacket and onto Ayame's chest clinging to her shoulders.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed

And Naruto expecting her to throw it to the ground or run a way screaming she did the last thing he thought she'd do.

"You are so KAWII! I mean look at you all soft and furry and oooooh you got the most adorable spot on your head" she said nuzzling it on the head"

"**Damn I wish females in my realm reacted like that to me whenever I showed up" **the demon moped at being beaten by an infant.

"What's the little sweeties name Naruto-kun?" she begged him to know

"Its Houshu" He answered thinking the fox was no big deal.

"Aw she's sooooooooooo cute" she said continuing her onslaught of hugs and nuzzles then giving him a death glare she continued "Naruto why didn't you tell me you had a pet? And such a cut one at that" Then began nuzzling the poor creature once again

"Well I just got her today" he said now a little nervous if she's going to make his pet die of lack of oxygen, "um I think it would be best if I held on to Houshu for now"

"Fine kill joy" Ayame said not hideing the disappointment in her voice, "but since you have a pet with you we can't go here, but luckily I know of another place where you can eat and pets are allowed" She said in a now more cheery voice.

"Ok but is it cheaper?" Naruto asked hoping for a yes to that question.

But insted he got no answer but rather Ayame dragging im of to the next destination.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well here we are" The brunette happily chirped.

"**Hmmm at least the vixen chose a decent place usually when animals and people are put together you get a dumpy, smelly, pissy, and loud place." **The Kyuubi said on a monotone voice still a little upset that girls go crazy for baby foxes but no grown foxes but the again the Kyuubi no Kitsune is bigger than a house.

'Yeah well I'm just happy that this place looks cheaper'

"Wow it's great Ayame-chan, Hey ya know what I think I heard Shino and Kiba talking about this place because their clans donated a great sum of money to it" Naruto told her.

"Kiba and Shino?" she questioned never hearing these names before.

"Uh" Naruto said scratching the back of his head "here lets go inside so we can order and I can tell who they are and how I got little Houshu here. Houshu let out a yip of approval

"Ok then lets go I want to hear all about it" Ayame replied happily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what are you having" The young blonde asked her to make it was in his price range. The restaurant was truly amazing and like Kyuubi said it didn't smell or was dirty at all it was truly unbelievable and the place was filled with some villagers but mostly Inuzukas and Aburames clan ninjas but thankfully the Aburame's bugs stayed at there own table eating old meat and vegetables that strangely let out very little odor as for the Inuzukas their dogs stayed aat each one side sitting up waiting for any table scrapes to fall.

"I think I'll start with the dumplings then eat some ebi (lobster) for a main course how about you?" She asked innocently

"EBI!" He ask his eyes wide and stare at her like she was nuts.

"Well its your last night in fire country so all fire ryo you have will be null and void cause you cant spend it anywhere else so im sure you have enough money to pay for one dinner no matter how much it is" she replied sheepishly

"Oh well I guess that make sense, so in that case uxe-ta! (Waiter) I'll have one order of dumplings and ebi for my friend here and I have 3 orders of shurinpu (shrimp), 1 order of ramu (lamb), and finally some manrui (noodles)a kennel of hot tea, oh and some buta (pig) for my little companion here" he said pointing to Houshu who let out a small yip of joy.

"Ok sir" he said politely obviously to young to remember the Kyuubi attack "your total will be 89 ryo and 54 yen we will expect the money to be left on the table after you meal the dumplings, shurinou, and manrui will be done in 8 minutes and the ebi, buta, and ranu will be done in 10 - 25 minutes" The man said with perfect grammar " We hope you enjoy your meal and come back soon" was his last words before leaving to take another order.

"Wow I didn't think you would order that much" Ayame said dumb founded.

"Well you've seen me eat ramen I can a lot of food and it is my last night here so I might as well make the most of it like you said" he replied with a smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Anyways, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah Ayame-chan?"

"You know how you always wanted to be hokage?" all she got was a head nod as a replay "Well why exactly do you want to be Hokage?"

"Oh that's an easy one" he said as his answer before putting hid fist up in a pumping motion "to protect all of my precious people as the strongest shinobi" he said joyfully "But now that's not going to happen and I don't think I could have handled it anyways" the deprssion in his voice was obvious.

"Well why don't you think you could have handled it?" Asked The pretty young girl

"Heh, That's an easy one I mean come on me Hokage think of all the paper work I'd have to do, I probaly would end up sending a group of academy kids to sound village as an ambush party" Naruto said chuckling

"Oh my god, really? I know that's mean and but its just do funny haha" she giggled

"Yeah oh look our food is here!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Mmmm hey the manrui looks like ramen with out the broth and the shurinpu smells great" but as soon as Naruto picked up a peice of shrimp Houshu jumped up and snatched from his hand leaving a very peeved Naruto.

"Aw poor thing must be starving, here have one of my dumplings" Ayame said as she cooed the kit who happily took her up on her dumpling offer.

"THAT STUPID FOX ATE MY SHRIMP!" Naruto yelled and lunged at Houshu who cowardly hid behind Ayame.

"Naruto shame on you she's just a ba-" she stopped talking when she heard a soft melodic beat "oh my god I love this song come dance with me" Ayame pleaded but before Naruto could respond she grabbed hi arm and pulled him to the dance floor.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
_

Ayame and Naruto were swaying to the song in a slow dance while Naruto having never danced before was listening to the Kyuubi's instructions who for some reason knew how to dance

_  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
_

"Naruto-kun" Ayame softy whispered "I-I think I love you".

_  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
_

The dancing pace was speeding up now and Naruto was making less and less mistakes as time went on.

"You can't love me I'm leaving the village as an exile tomorrow and I couldn't do that to you your father after all if it wasn't for you and him I would be dead of starvation" He replied

_  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
_

"No Naruto anything we did was because it was our duty after all you paid for the food fair and square if anything we owe you for providing us with enough money to get bybuying our ramen" she said both still at a whisper

_  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
_

"But I'm leaving the village tomorrow how can we even see each other?"

_  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life  
_

" don't worry I already talked it over with daddy and he said he wouldn't want anyone else, after all you do realize that nether me nor him see you as the fox right?" she said before doing something she wasn't sure she would later regret she kissed him.

_  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
_

As there lips meet Ayame nibbled Naruto's bottom lip asking for entry, which he nervously grant. Then he felt her tongue brush against his lips tracing them if you willuntil she finally enter her tongue in his mouth. Naruto was dumb founded on what to do so he did the only thing he thought of grasping Ayame's small waist and pulling her body closer to his cuasing her let out a small moan"Let's go to my house" The blonde haired boy whispered into her ear.

"Yes lets please" Ayame said in between gasps.

_  
(Bring me to life)I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside (Bring me to life)  
_

Was the last the two heard of the song before they left for Naruto's apartment, as for there food well... lets just say Houshu had a very big dinner.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well honestly I think this is my best chap yet

Smut in next chap

oh and I wont sumit another chap till I get at least 45 reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4

demon kid- Ya I know I didn't get Sakura's personality right in the court but I had to make her say something so I could make her a possible poll candidate.

demonchild656- I'm not doing a harem sorry maybe later.

Lemon in this chapter

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'_Shit Kyuubi what the hell do I do, I mean I like Ayame and all but do I love her? And what about this whole kissing thing I've never done this before' _Naruto thought in a quick and panicked voice.

"**Kit slow down first of all I don't know this vixen but apparently she likes you so let her do what she wants as for kissing I don't have lips so forget asking me about that, so how about we just worry about how this girl will survive outside of this village" **The fox and for once that Naruto has heard he had true concern in his voice. **"But for now" **he said giving a big grin **"But for now lets just focus on satisfying the female"**

'_Fine you pervert but this conversation is not over' _Naruto thought to the Kyuubi before resuming his previous actions, now that they've arrived at his front porch.

"Here Ayame-chan let me just find the keys... Aw the hell with it I'm leaving tomorrow I'll just break the door down" Naruto said getting impatient and kicked the door down letting Houshu, Ayame, and himself in that order.

"Naruto-kun" she gasped feeling her breast being cupped by his masculine hands from behind.

"What is it Ayame-chan?" he whispered huskily into her ear "tell me what do you want?"

"Pl-please I-I want" she pleaded grabbing Naruto's hand and massaging her breasts with them, it was at that moment Naruto slipped his hand under her shirt to unfasten her bra which lucky for him the clip was in front.

'Wow there so soft' Naruto thought amazed at how tender flesh felt in his hands, brushing his thumbs over her nipples causing them to harden.

The dampness between Ayame's legs was starting to become obvious as the crotch in her jeans was beginning to grow darker with each passing second.

'**Damn Kit this vixen is really starting to get into it I mean the scent of her arousal is everywhere" **Said the fox amazed at what the blonde-haired idiot could do.

Naruto now starting to become anxious removed his own shirt as well as Ayame's and allowed the garments to drop to the ground, now both stood there with Naruto behind Ayame topples.

'_Now for the next step I hope she's ready to fully reveal herself to me, well here goes nothing' _thought the blue-eyed boy. So without warning he sled his hands downwards into Ayame's pantsin order to unbutton and the unzip them before continuing his actions.

"Oh my Naruto-kun" Ayame replied in a very staggered voice, with Naruto's hands now slowly massaged her wet lips through the silk fabric before slipping his fingers underneath the cloth and drug his index finger up and down the slit causing his to lover mewl and moan in pleasure.

"P-please Naruto I-I need release" smirking at her commit Naruto complied by sliding off her jeans and panties, then in the blink of an eye she was hoisted on up on his shoulders and pressed her back up against his living room wall.

'Good she smells good, but I wonder what it tastes like?' Naruto thought staring at Ayame's glistening sex, 'well here goes nothing' was his last thought before shyly licking the brunette's slick folds.

"Ah Naruto-kun!" she cried as a surge of pleasure crashed throughout her lower body, "please Naruto I'm almost there" Ayame pleaded.

Guessing that what he was doing was right Naruto continued his onslaught of licks and nibbles almost like he was searching for something what he was searching for he didn't know until he felt a small ball of flesh on her upper walls deciding to nip it to see what kind of reaction that would get and luckily he got just the one he wanted as he her tight virgin hole clamp down on his tongue.

"NARUTO-KUN!" she screamed as loud as her voice box would allow her to, feeling her long awaited orgasm crash throughout her and cum pouring out of her pussy all over Naruto's face who happily licked it up while cleaning any remaining juice of her inner thigh. Then lowering her to face level to kiss her.

"You taste wonderful" he said watching her face red as a tomato.

"Naruto-kun I love you do you love me" she said quietly with much hope in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Ayame-chan I really like more than a friend but... I'm sorry I just don't think I love you please understand' Naruto replied sadly.

"It's okey Naruto-kun" Ayame said like she had just had her heart-broken, "I love you and that's all that matters to me" forcing a smile to her face she continued "After all, I know how you love that Sakura girl."

"Thank you for understanding but for record, I don't really like Sakura-chan she's kinda loud and bitchy" that commit made Ayame smile and giggle a little bit, "besides she's fawns over Sauske-teme way to much and I'm not interested in a 3-way... well with two guys anyways" he said wiggling he eyebrows in manned that would make Jiayra feel proud.

Ayame couldn't help but laugh at his words and action, you see that's one of the reasons she loves him no matter what the blonde haired boy can cheer anyone up from straight depression until they were laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"I didn't know you were such a pervert Naruto-kun" she said hugging him to her body closer feeling a hard rod like object press into her stomach, "but I still love you" giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Well im getting sleepy lets go to bed, knowing the council they'll probably send an ANBU squad to escort me out at 3 a.m. in the morning so I need to go to sleep as early as I can"

"they wouldn't do that!, would they?" as a shocked appearance came across her face.

"I wouldn't be surprised ya know, I'm pretty sure they hate me" he said sadly before carrying Ayame to his bed and dropping her and on it before laying down himself, which wasn't very far considering his living room and bedroom were both conjoined.

"Aw don't say that Naruto-kun besides" she said a grin coming to her face " I've decided and I also talked to daddy about it and he said it was fine as long as its what I wanted"

"Um what are you talking bout? What decision?" now very curious about what she was talking about.

"I'm coming with you no matter where you go and I'm not letting you say no to this" Ayame sternly stated.

"What? No, no way in hell I mean I don't want to lose you or anything but it's to dangerous and besides that you don't have any ninja skills so you can't defend yourself"

"Well mabey I can learn"

"Well have you ever learned any ninja skills before like gathering chakra?, or even know what chakra is?" he said squinting his eyes to make a line.

"Of course I know what chakra is" she exclaimed, "but I just don't know how to use it" her face now a little red.

"Without chakra you can't really do anything... well unless your like Lee and do an ungodly amount of physical exercise but I don't think we'll have the time for that" he slowly pondered this.

"Please Naruto-kun after what we did tonight if word gets out and I know it will with me screaming do loud" now her face completely flushed "They'll call me a demon whore and beat and you don't want that, do you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto slumped his shoulders in defeat "I guess not so ok you can come"

"**Why don't you teach her to use though throwing things you ninja's call kunais you know they really hurt like hell, you ever experienced a kage shurikun in the eye?"**

'Maybe kunai practice would work and het maybe with practice she can become as good as Tenten' he couldn't help but smile at that thought.

"**Not likely this vixen has had no training whatsoever so I highly doubt she'll even accomplish much as a ninja , her chakra coils are closed almost sompletly due to no training to stretch them out" **The demon fox said.

"Hey Ayame how bout we talk about this tomorrow its getting late" but as soon as he said that she fell asleep with her head resting on his chest so her grabbed her waist and pulled her slim naked frame close to his own "I love you to Ayame-chan" and with those words he fell into the best sleep he's had in years.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was a cheerful day for Konoha but at the same time a day of grief it was October 10th the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune was killed but so was their greatest hokage, now however the good outweighed the bad or it did for the villagers because now it was the day that the child of the fox demon or so he was thought to be was leaving the village once and for all.

Knock. Knock there was a loud banging sound in Naruto's door that was surprisingly still up by one hinge. Knock. Knock it was louder now "NARUTO OPEN UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!" said a very loud feminine voice.

Naruto groggily got off his bed to head for the door, "ok im coming!" he shouted

"What are you masturbating in there or something? Hurry up" yelled another familiar voice.

"C'mon Ayame get up you need to put some clothes on we have company and that means its time to leave the village" he whispered into his lover's ear.

She sat up just as if not almost as groggily as Naruto before her "What time is it?" she asked tiredly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now the people at the were getting impatient, "maybe he's brushing he's teeth Sakura" Hinata said timidly.

Now Sakura getting more and more impatient by the minute "I don't care if he's having a heat attack! The council said that we'd get out ninja license revoked to if we fail to escort him to the fire country's border !"

Shino being the quiet one he was just waited patently for the only friend he's ever had that wasn't creeped out by his bugs besides his family so he was willing to wait as long as it took for Naruto to get ready.

Kiba on the other hand as much as he liked Naruto as a friend he was not taking any chances "ok Naruto if your not coming out I'm coming in!" he yelled before breaking down the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ayame hurry up before Kiba breaks down the door and if I know him he'll probably do in about 3 seco-",

Smash!

"Ayeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Ayame screeched having yet to put on anything more than her panties and now being exposed to 4 complete strangers to her.

"Oh my god!" Naruto what did you do last night!" yelled Sakura with a look of anger for thinking Naruto is a pervert.

"...unexpected" was the only thing that came out of Shino's mouth.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun I think t-that's inappropriate" Hinata said shyly with a heavy blush on her face.

"Whoot! Go Naruto for nailing this babe and what is your name little bitch (A/N Kiba in my story even though he's not going to be around much calls all girls bitches (female dog) ok so he doesn't mean it in a mean way)

All he got was another loud scream before she ran into Naruto's bathroom now wrapped in a sheet.

Now Naruto was scared with the death glare Sakura was giving him.

"Uh Sakura-chan its not what you think" pleaded Naruto.

"Ok Naruto so tell me what is going did you or did you not have sex with an innocent girl right before you left the village and break her heart in the process?" she queried while cracking her knuckles.

Now Naruto wasn't scared he was terrified, "uh well I didn't exactly have sex with her I just more of ate her out and she is leaving the village with me" he replied to her question a little uneasy.

It was at that moment Hinata couldn't handle the stress of what was going on so before she broke down in tears she ran out of the small apartment as fast as she could letting tears fall from her eyes.

Now Sakura was even more pissed than before, "Naruto look what you did to poor Hinata now tell your whore to put her clothes back on" she said in a angered voice, (wow is she on her period or what?) But as soon as those words left her mouth she instantly regretted it Naruto move faster than she could see.

Now Sakura was scared she had never seen Naruto like this, his Eyes were no longer a friendly sapphire blue but now were a crimson red and his hands were bigger and had claws on them.

"Naruto what are you doing please let got your hurting me" Sakura said with tears forming in her eyes.

"**Kill her she insulted your mate now make her suffer do it now!"** The Kyuubi said sending chakra through Naruto's body, now honestly Kyuubi doesn't give a shit about the vixen Naruto is spending time with however, the more he was angered the more focused he was on something else allowing him to transform his body to his likening to fit a image he believe to be more worthy of a demon such as himself, **_'Heehee about 2 percent done already just enough already to change his eye's color and make his nails longer but sadly not sharper or harder.'_**

"Naruto-kun im ready" said running out of the bathroom now fully dressed, "um what's going on here?"

Just as she entered the living room to see Naruto holding Sakura's neck and drop her when she asked the said question, "Nothing just trying to get rid of a bug actually a bug would be insulting to Shino, so I was cleaning up some trash" Naruto said coldly.

"Na-Naruto-kun your eyes they're red" Ayame said nervously.

"What are you talking about Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked before looking into the sink to see his reflection in the kitchen "What the hell!? Naruto yelled. "Dammit must be a side affect of the Kyuubi."

'_Hey fox what the hell is going on with my eyes there red!' _Naruto thought to the Kyuubi.

"**Well kit like you said it is a side effect of having me inside of you, you see when I gave you my chakra for what you call rent unknown to me and you its changing your body but don't worry its nothing to big" **The fox said as his excuse.

In truth the night before when Naruto and his vixen engaged in their 'activities' the fox was thinking 'what if he gets her pregnant when they go all they way?' The baby will surely inherit his traits so, what if he manipulated is jailers traits? Would the baby inherit the traits? If so he would be able to start a new race of hanyous on the mortal world. Getting the babies will be easy because demons take 3 months to be born one the female is impregnated and since humans take 9 months that means hanyous take 6 months. Also demons are born in litters of 5 or 6 and since humans are mostly born in litters of 1, the hanyous would be born in litters of 3, and this army will be exactly how the Kyuubi takes revenge on the human world for killing his pregnant mate.

And he feared if Naruto was to find out about this it could be all his hard work for nothing.

'_Oh okey if your sure fox I guess I'll trust you' _Naruto thought before resuming his previous actions.

"C'mon Ayame we're leaving, oh two things first inform the council that I am bringing a girl by the name of Ayame Ichiraku with me through the west gate and tell Hinata I'm sorry for whatever I did and second of all Sakura" she looked over to him to see what he wanted "I swear to god if you ever and I don't care if you did stand up for me in that court I will KILL YOU!" he said before picking bridal style Ayame up causing her to squeal and carried here out the door for the west gate.

After they Sakura became enraged and looked over to Shino and Kiba, "'Hey mutt, bug freak why didn't you help me out when he attacked me, I could have been killed!" Sakura said harshly to them.

Shino left the povertious home without a word while Kiba just gave her the finger and said "Becuase you stupid bitch you deserve it he asked you out like a million times but when he finds happyness with another bitch you call her a whore and freak out!" and with that said he left following Shino to the hokage tower.

For once in she in her life Sakura cried but not for herself like she's done before or for Sauske she cried for Naruto.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1 day later

Naruto and Ayame were now at the border of fire country apparently Naruto is at 5 percent of the Kyuubi's transformed state now which makes him as fast as Lee without him opening the gates.

"So Naruto-kun where exactly are we going? You haven't told me yet and I think I have a right to know where I'm going to live" she asked him still being carried in his arms with her head resting against his chest.

Naruto looked down at her and smiled at her straight forwardness, "Well Ayame I happen to have some friends in Suna" he said warmly to her.

Ayame's eyes widened at this "really! Oh I've always wanted to go there! Did you know that they are located on the coast which means, they have a beach! Not only that but unlike Rain, wave, and sea country their beach water is warm! And I can get a tan and" she kept on babbling on about Suna. Naruto tuned her out so he could think if there was a village nearby they could stop at to rest for the night.

"Well Ayame-chan" he said cutting her off in mid sentence, "if Suna is so great then I sappose we better get going" he told her giveing Ayame a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Naruto do you know what I want to do tonight?" she said circling her finger on his chest.

Naruto instantly started chuckling ,"Well I have some idea" then without warning started sprinting to the north-west.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eh I like the other chappie better.

Well now I need 70 reviews.

Next chapter Temari is enters the picture.


	5. Chapter 5

1Chapter 5

**New polls for Naruto bloodline!**

**ChaosAvatar18- **Naruto doesn't find out Kyuubi's plan for a long time so im not even sure, after all I make this stuff up as I go along.

**Animemaster168-** he is gonna look kick ass when he's at 100 percent

**IronNaruto- **im not a hentai the correct Japanese translation for pervert is 'chikan' weird huh?

**Ninjagaiden119**- im not sure what to make the bloodline so I need help if you got any ideas tell me plz.

**Trapedsoul**- I beg for reviews when I damn well please! Thanks for reviewing any ways though.

**NarutoViking**- I don't plan on turning it into a harem but if I do ill most likely accept Ino or Tenten.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a cold night in Suna and Gaara the next Kazekage in line was enjoying some nice paperwork for some reason when all a sudden.

SMASH!

A small frog broke through Gaara's bedroom window and on instinct Gaara's sand wrapped around the poor toad "HEY HEY WAIT A MINUTE I HAVE MASSAGE FROM"

Gaara cut him of with puzzled stare.

"Um what are you looking at kid?" the toad said nervously still being trapped in a sand coffin.

Gaara still stood there with a confused expression on his face, "What type of monster are you? I have never known a toad to speak the human language", he said still trying to figure out why this toad looked so familiar.

The toad just stood there due to the sand still holding him, it seems Gaara is not a trusting person, "Well you see my name is Gamachi I'm a summoned toad and I bare a message from Uzumaki Naruto my summoner" he said nervously but thankful when Gaara released him from his sand.

Now Gaara shocked expression left when he remembered this toad from the sand and sound invasion during the battle against Uzumaki when this frog was summoned by mistake, "Ah I see how is Uzumaki doing anyways?" Gaara said with a genuine smile that actually looked like a sadistic smile seeing as he's never done another kind of smile for the last couple of years.

"W-well not so good you see the Konoha council kicked him out because someone called Uchiha Sauske told the council" and Gamachi continued the conversation till Gaara knew everything that has happened, "so now Gaara, Naruto is heading for Suna in hopes that you'll give him board and room for his and his girlfriend in trade for him becoming a Suna nin"

Gaara pondered this interesting new for a few moments Naruto would make a valuable part of the suna army and I do owe him for temporary silencing the Ichibi, "Ok" he said "Tell him he is more than welcome to enter this village and I will send Temari with you toad to meet them and escort them directly to the village to ensure no trouble from our guards but" he continued "First I need to know their exact location"

The toad now a little calmer realizing that Gaara held no grudges against Naruto, "Ok they're in a very small village's hotel about 432 kilometers South-East of here" the frog replied happy with geographical skills.

Gaara who was now impressed that a toad could have such a good understanding of measurements let out a sigh of relief that they were close to the village but was also surprised that the Uzumaki boy could travel so far in a mere 2 days after all it took everyone from Suna at least a week to reach Konoha, "How was Naruto able make so much distance in such little time" Gaara asked a little perplexed at this new discover. _'He must have been running at least the same speed as that green one with the bushy eyebrows from the Chunin exams'_ Gaara wondered to himself.

The toad just thought..and thought...and thought... "Honestly I have no idea, it never crossed my mind but hey your right he shouldn't be able to run that far that fast" now the amphibious creature joined Gaara in thinking, "Oh crap Gaara my summoning time is almost over so see ya" the toad waved him goodbye just before leaving in a poof of smoke.

"Well this is sure to turn out to a very interesting visit Uzumaki Naruto" was what Gaara said before returning to his paperwork, "man I love this stuff" he said happily before continuing on with his work. 'Well might as well sent Kankuro to get Temari as soon as he come back from harassing the poor girls at the park' he thought embarrassed of his brothers actions.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was early in the morning around 5 a.m. and Naruto was having a horrible dream it was a recreation of his childhood however unknown to him it was the Kyuubi making him have the nightmare.

Said fox was very happy because of the nightmare Naruto was feeling anger and hatred, and thanks to that he's able to continued his work on Naruto's body. **_'Hehehe this is way to easy I'm already at 11 percent so now he can freely access 1 of my chakra tails, his senses are a bit stronger and his finger nails are now diamond hard claws wow this kid has a lot of potential now hmmmm I wonder what else I can do to his body, heh well time find out... what the hell is this chakra cord doing here?_** **_That's not supposed to be there... could it be a bloodline? Dammit how could I have not seen this before? Oh well' _**he gave a big toothy smile **_'might as well activate it to see what it is, this is gonna be fun morning' _**he thought before continuing his work.

Naruto woke up several hours later around 8 a.m. from his terrible dream to see a naked Ayame snuggled onto his chest, he smiled at last nights events "Hey Ayame" he said softly into her ear, "time to get up" Due to Kyuubi's chakra his mind has matured as a strange side effect so the happy go lucky loud mouthed dumb idiotic child has been replace by a serious, passionate, calm, idiotic man and over night his body has developed due to the chakra as well but so far that went unknown to both him and Ayame.

She just grumbled and pressed herself closer to his body, "I don't wanna" she said sleepily.

In the past couple of days its been a challenge for Naruto to wake Ayame up so it was just recently that he thought of a new method, "Really and what if I do this" he said lighty pricking her clit with one of his claws"

She let out a small hiss at mixture of pain and pleasure, "Naruto-kun" she said firmly grasping his shoulders, "I have a question?" she stared a him intently.

He looked at her a little worried wondering what she was going to ask him, "um ok shoot"

"Okey well her goes" said the brown haired girl, "How come if you really do like me" now her cheeks becoming slightly pink, "Then why have you never, well you know" she lead on, her cheeks now turning a scarlet red.

"No not really, I don't think I do know" Naruto replied still a little unsure fo what she was going to ask.

'_Ok girl just ask him its not going to kill you and you do have a right to know'_, she thought before asking the question, "Why haven't we well...ok why haven't you taken my virginity yet?" she said a little louder than she meant, "I mean am I not good enough for you or do you just not like me" now tears were starting to fall from her eyes, "Why tell me why are you scared of having kids or"

"Ayame-chan" he cut her off, "listen I do like you, I mean I may even love you, but the reason I won't do that is well, say if you have to go back to Konoha for some reason I don't want you to be pregnant with my child because you and it will constantly living in fear and danger and no one should live through that" he said warmly to her, "Now come on I think Houshu is hungry because she's eating one of your shoes" Naruto told her chuckling.

Ayame smiled and it was then that she knew she really did love Naruto, "Oh Naruto-kun" she buried her face in his neck, "I would never leave you."

After those words left her mouth she started kissing Naruto's neck and slowly trailing her kisses down across his bronzed chest further and further down.

"A-Ayame-chan what are you doing?" Naruto questioned her actions.

As a response she just trailed her tongue across his hardened six pack, "Well its not very fair that I get all the pleasure is it?" she replied with a hint of lust in her voice.

Now she started pulling at the elastic strap of his orange jumpsuit and removed the pants and boxers in one yank.

"Oh my Naruto-kun" Ayame said seeing his enormous member it was around 8 inches long and 4 inches round.

She was mesmerize by it and compelled about how can he be so large, pushing all her shyness away she lighty licked the head.

"Ayame-chan god what are you doing?" Naruto moaned to her as she engulfed the head of his cock. Her mouth was warm and wet he felt as though he could blow his load at any second but he wouldn't he wanted to hold on to this bliss as long as possible.

Ayame was trying to fit the whole thing in mouth but found that she was unable to so insted she settled for stroking what she couldn't reach wuth her lips while her left hand she moved down towards her now dripping wet vagina and started to finger herself with an index and middle while rubbing her clitoris with her thumb.

"Ayame-chan I cant hold on" at that moment Naruto gripped her the back of Ayame's head and pushed his pole as far as he could into her mouth letting his seed burst from his cock. Ayame not expecting this from Naruto gagged a little on his large rod and couldn't hold it and the semen at once so the sperm flowed from her mouth and the feeling of the warm liquid dripping down her chin was just enough to trigger her own orgasm and called out Naruto's name.

"Wow Ayyame-chan t-that felt" Naruto said triying to regain his composure from his climax.

"Great" she finished for him happy that her first time giving a blowjob was good, "Naruto-kun I think we should get cleaned up because I am not going out side smelling like this" it was more statement than a question.

Naruto smiled at her, "Yeah yeah I hear you fine lets take a shower" and with that he picked her up bridle style and headed for the shower.(A/N this room is supposed to be unoccupied but the snuck in)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'_Dammit where are they' _though a very pissed Temari as she glided over the small town, "aw to hell with this I'll just blow something up and knowing the curiosity that kid has he'll come running", and with that said she let out a huge gust of wind. **"Kaze gai no jutsu" **(wind scythe) she cried before jumping off her fan revealing the 3 moons and blowing a sliced up crater in the middle of a street.

"There now" she smiled, "Now we play the waiting game"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto, Houshu and Ayame were running out of the hotel it turns out that people don't like walking into a bathroom of a hotel room that they paid 50 ryo a night for and seeing to teenagers make out in the shower and a fox eating the complementary mints on there pillows. "Wait Ayame-chan did you here something?" Naruto asked his girlfriend.

"I think I did and it sounded like an explosion" she responded.

"Well lets check it out" he said out of curiosity. _'Why dose that voice sound so familiar?'_

"**I don't know but I smell weasels"**

'Weasels? What the hell does that mean Kyuubi?, are we under attack by a weasel demon?' Naruto thought happily wondering if he'll get fight again.

"**No kit it means were dealing with either the holder of a weasel demon or someone who's signed the weasel contract, trust me if it was a weasel demon you'd see it by now" **the kyuubi informed Naruto.

'_Hey kyuubi I feel different'_ Naruto thought in a strange voice.

'**_Oh shit don't tell me he's figured me out already' _**the fox thought nervously, **"Well what do you mean different? There lots of things different can mean"**, **_'oh crap now I'm sure he's on to me only an idiot couldn't see through that response'._**

'_Well for one my nails which Ayame-chan pointed out to me in the shower were long and hard and that I lost some baby fat on my face over night and grew 3 inches so what the hell is your charkra doing to me?' _Naruto thought to Kyuubi in a suspicious tone.

"**I don't know but, in your body I think I discovered a bloodline which I have already activated but.." **he told Naruto trailing off.

Naruto's eyes physically widened at this new news, _'oh my god fox what is oh I bet its something awesome like laser eye beams, or flying and... hey what do you mean but?' _Naruto queried the fox.

Kyuubi sweat dropped at how easy it was to get the blonde off subject but also embarassed at what his next words, "well you see Naruto I only activated it I don't know what it is exactly" he told the blonde.

'What that's such a rip-off!" he mental screamed.

"Hey I least I have an idea of what does!" he yelled at the boy.

"Really please enlighten me then" he replied annoyed.

"Ok well it um... it uses chakra!" the fox exclaimed.

'No duh even I knew that"

"Shut up kit or I'll send so much chakra to your dick it will explode!" the demon said angerly.

'Fine fine no need to get personal' with that said the conversation ended.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Grrrrr where the hell is he!' Temari angrily thought, 'dammit hurry the hell up!'

Temari was not in the best moods apparently Naruto's visit cheered her up a lot today but when Gaara informed her that he was with a female companion she felt her heat break and then to top it all off her brother Gaara knows that she likes Naruto.

Flashback

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Temari nervously stepped into Garra's office although she knew that Naruto put the demon in shock for now she still wasn't completely trusting of her brother, "Yes brother you called?" she timidly said.

Gaara looked at his sister with sorrow she had still yet to trust him, well she shouldn't trust him at all after everything he's done, "Yes I did Uzumaki-san is coming to live her in Suna" he replied and instantly saw her face light up and a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"R-Really? Why is he coming here?" she asked her brother happily.

"I wish I could tell you Temari-san however that is not my place to do so if Uzumaki-san wishes for you to know then he will tell you, but more importantly the reason I called you here is because I want you to pick him up he and his female companion are located in the grain village" he said and noticed the gloom look on his sister's face.

Temari's mood went from neutral to happy tp ecstatic then to sad in 5 minutes, "did you say female companion?" she queried him.

"Yes I did Temari-san however I will do it in whatever my ability to make sure that he will be your husband" he said trying to comfort her, however instead he got the opposite of what he expected.

"WHAT ARE Y-YOU TALKING ABOUT!" she screeched nearly breaking the sound barrier.

"Temari-san lower your voice please and now listen I know you like the Uzumaki boy because of two reasons, one is because you stuttered just now when confronted about it and two is because I found the autobiography that you wrote about yourself and it told me about how you feel about him and by the way why did you title your book diary? That's a very strange name for a book, but now go I have things to do" he said before resuming he beloved paperwork.

Back to the present

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'I swear if Gaara was anyone else I'd kill him' after that thought she saw Naruto and some girl come into her sight of range, "bout fucking time I swear you guys are so slow" she told them in a very harsh voice.

"sorry Temari, well im guessing because you're here Gamachi made the message" he asked her.

Temari contined to glare at the two before saying, "No dip Sherlock, now get your asses on my fan and hurry... ok what the fuck kind of fox is that" now Temari was really mad not only does she have to take two people on a ride on her fan but an animal too, it was getting to be to much.

Naruto looked at her wondering why she was so mad at them but decided to shrug it off, "Well Temari this is Houshu and she is a mixture between a dog and a fox oh and before I forget this is my beautiful girlfriend Ayame-chan" Naruto said while pointing to Ayame who currently had Houshu laying across her shoulders apparently she like Ayame more than Naruto.

"Hello Temari" Ayame introduce herself holding out her hand for a handshake which Temari gruffly rejected.

"Ok whatever hey Naruto why the hell are you taller, have long nails an red eyes ya know all these surprises are really starting to piss me off" Temari said in a rough manner. (wow I make her sound like Tayuya huh?)

Naruto looked at her funny before relizing what she meant, "oh that, sorry I forgot I look a little different now, well its apparantly just a side effect from the demon in me" he informed her.

"Tsk you got lucky the only side effect of the demon Gaara got was controlling sand and becoming insane" Temari said a little suspicious of the new Naruto. "Any ways hurry up and get on the fan you three. And with that said they took off towards Suna.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

30 minutes later

"So what did Gaara say he wanted with us again?" Naruto asked Temari.

Temari never even looked at him before reaching Gaara's office, "I don't know he just said he wanted to see you me and that girl your with" she answer him.

"Ok..." Naruto responded. Before following Temari into the room to greet Gaara.

"Ah Uzumaki-san nice to see you again" Gaara said attempting another friendly smile, sadly he failed.

Ayame holding Houshu just watched the three talk feeling a little left out.

After the friendly greeting and how do you dos Naruto sprung the question, "So Gaara why did you want me, Temari, and Ayame-chan to meet you here?"

"Well first to tell you where you'll be staying and to give you a Suna nin headband oh by the way your rank is chunin and to tell you that you'll be marrying Temari or you are not allowed to live in this country". Gaara told him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ooooo a cliffy what'll he think of next?

Ok im having writers block I need help with a blood line for Naruto people plz I need help.

**So new polls for Naruto bloodline!**


	6. Chapter 6

1Chapter 6

**Soul of the Silver Phoenix**- I know I was rushing in the last chapter but I was getting bored and needed to get Naruto to Suna fast.

**Weekline7- **um I'm sorry but I didn't have the attention span to finish reading your idea for a bloodline ok I am going for a simple blood line not something that's really long and complicated that I can't remember.

I redid it I added more detail and explaniations

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Wow what a day this turned out to be' Naruto thought

"**Well I don't see what the big deal is after all two mates are better than one" **the fox said happily

Naruto was currently pacing back and forth in his new temporary house pondering the days events.

Flashback

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Naruto in order to liver here or anywhere else in wind country you must marry Temari" Garra said calmly as if it wasn't a big deal.

When those words left Gaara's mouth everyone had different reactions. Naruto's was confusion, Temari's was embarrassment, Ayame's was anger, Gaara's was 'I love my paperwork', and finally Houshu's was hunger.

The first one to recover from his words were Ayame who decided that she didn't care if Gaara was the Kazekage that didn't mean that he could take her Naruto-kun away from her, "What the hell are you talking about you midget if Naruto-kun is going to be marrying anyone its going to be me!" she screamed at the red haired boy.

Temari and Naruto now worried that Gaara was going to kill the girl for yelling at him but instead they got a reaction that neither expected, "I have no problem with whatsoever" he replied calmly, now using his sand to hold and write with his pen.

"Wait", now it was Naruto who made a commit, "you just said I had to marry Temari but now your saying I can marry Ayame? Make up your mind!", he said yelled at him.

Gaara now a little annoyed just decided to be straight with them, "Look marry the girl and Temari-san if you want, I don't care just as long as you marry my sister as well" he finished.

It was now Temari's turn to talk, "Don't I have a say in this as well Gaara? I mean I am your sister and you cannot make me marry anyone that I don't want to" she stated.

Gaara was now a little mad and was starting to have a hard time controlling his sand, "Temari I am the kazekage that means I can do what I want and besides that you should be thrilled after all in the book you wrote about yourself you said and I quoit 'Gaara has stopped killing people for no reason now and his bloodlust has died down slowly every day since he fought Naruto-kun ooh Naruto-kun just saying his name makes me want to" at that moment a blushing Temari cut Gaara off, "Gaara the book im writing has yet to uh... be published? Yeah be published! So please don't tell them, I want it to be a s-surprise" she said in a pleading voice.

Gaara looked at her still annoyed that this issued has yet to be resolved you see this why he loved paperwork it never yelled back at him nor did it argue or anything but people were so much more annoying to deal with, "fine but, Naruto what is your answer? Marry Temari-san or leave this village?.

All eyes were on Naruto waiting for his answer, "I-I accept I will marry Temari in exchange for living here" Naruto said in a monotone voice.

Now Temari was super pissed, "WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO ACT LIKE IT WILL KILL YOU" the wind mistress hollered before running out of the office bawling her eyes out.

Gaara was no longer annoyed or mad now he felt...guilty?, "I do not understand, did I do something wrong she is in love with you Uzumaki so I made you marry her I was sure I was making my sister happy" Gaara said confused.

"Gaara" Ayame started, "Temari if she does love Naruto-kun then she wants him to except her on his own not by force otherwise its false love she will be receiving from him" the girl explained to him.

Gaara finally understanding nodded his head, "That is a possibility however I have already made the paperwork for the wedding so its all ready been decided so you three will be living at tamaishi gairo (pebble street) in Temari's house for now when she cools down she will return there and by tomorrow I hope that this issue will be fully resolved now go I have paperwork to do then make" and with that Gaara's sand picked up the two people and one fox and ushered them out the door.

Back to the present with Temari (not Naruto)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a quiet or at least it was quiet for her being sister to the Kazekage people tended to stray from you.

'Well this is what I've wanted for the past couple of weeks well actually this is what I've wanted my whole life' she smiled, thinking of Naruto, "To be married to a kind man who was physically stronger than me but dumber and this boy is as dumb well dumb is kind of mean he's really just dense' Now she was giggling, 'maybe all demon carriers are dense I mean the two I know seem to certainly be dense'

It was a beautiful night the moon was full and the crickets ere chirping all that was missing was her Naruto-kun.

Temari let out a sigh, "Well might as well head home" he said out loud to noone in particular. And with that she got off the park bench and headed to her house.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was now sitting at the dinning room table eating some of Ayame's homemade ramen and apparently Ayame's ramen was way better than her dad's. "so Ayame-chan" Naruto started, "what do we do when Temari-san comes home? I mean I probably going to be kinda awkward so any suggestions?"

Ayame just smiled at the way Naruto cares for all his friends, "well honestly I don't know but I made her a bowl of ramen as well and also" she said wagging her index finger in front of Naruto's face as of he's done something wrong, "If we are going to all get married which now that I think of it is going to be even more awkward for me and her I mean we'll both have a husband and a wife, but anyways you'll have to start calling her Temari-chan. Not Temari-san not Temari, and defiantly not Temari-teme, you have to call her Temari-chan got it?"

Naruto just nodded not talking because his mouth was full of ramen.

Ayame smiled warmly at him, "good well now there's nothing to do but wait for Temari-chan to get here" she sighed and slipped down into her chair.

Click. Creak. "What the hell are you two doing here!?" Temari yelled upon entering her abode.

Naruto just have on of his signature smiles and yelled, "Hiya Temari-chan!"

"I asked you a... wait did you just call me Tamari-chan?" she asked with a light bush on her cheeks.

He just nodded, "Ya know you should blush more often Temari-chan it makes you look really cute" he complemented her.

Ayame's jealousy getting the best of her couldn't help but whack Naruto on the back of the head, "cool it hotshot" then she turned her attention to Temari, "Oh and Temari-chan" The fan welding ninja looked towards Ayame, "I made some ramen for you on the stove so eat up" she said cheerfully.

Temari now blushing from being called -chan for first time in her life happily ate the ramen, "Wow this is good" she ate another mouthful with her table manners just as bad as Naruto's, "Who knew instant ramen could be so good I mean" she took another Naruto bite, "This stuff is wonderful!" Temari exclaimed.

Now Naruto who was on his 5th bowl decided to caste his opinion too, "Yup yup no one make ramen better then Ayame-chan!"

"Aw you two shush it's not that good" Ayame insisted, her face now matching Temari's.

Temari just kept on eating and in a few minutes Ayame had to make more ramen and before you knew Temari and Naruto were engaged in a eating contest.

"C'mon Temari-chan kick his ass you can do it your only on your 7th bowl" Ayame rooted Temari on.

"Oh c'mon Ayame-chan your supposed to rooting for me your boyfriend" Naruto complained who by the way was on his 8th bowl.

Temari smirked "Bout we make some wages?" Temari insisted.

"Depends what are they?" he asked her.

"Well if I win me and you sleep in my room while Ayame-chan sleeps on they couch" said girl yelled out a hey.

"And if I win I get... to sleep with both of you in your room" Naruto said with a smirk.

Temari agreed to the terms and the two were off.

20 minutes later

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"N-Naruto-kun I- I give up I can't continue on" Temari said with aa tummy-ache.

Ayame help Naruto's hand straight up in the air in a dramatic-like pose and announced him the winner. "So guess that means I get to go to bed with two pretty girls tonight" Naruto said with a perverted smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At konoha

the council members were sitting in a room all sitting in a big circle listing to a complaining Jiraiya..

"You can't do this!" the toad hermit yelled at them, "The hokage has been I our village since it was first built!"

"Yes but each hokage is just one man Jiraiya-san, we cannot rely on one single being to run our village I mean think of it instead of being ruled by one man with just about absolute power we are now relying on a group of government officials that use a democracy system. Hiashi argued calmly.

"So you guys are going to let the ignorant villagers vote on the actions of the villagers? You can't do that! Only one who has proved their loyalty to Konoha should have a say in what happens!" Jiraiya continued to yell.

Council just smirked at him, "of course not Jirayia the villagers mean nothing to us now the village itself on the other hand means much to us, so the democracy system will only exist in the council, "Inochi told him

Jiraiya was now pissed of, "So only the democracy isn't really democracy if its only you people calling the shots"

Now it was Chouza's turn to speak, "Yes but this is for the best now Jiraiya if you'll excuse us we have planning to do", and with that said two ANBU members came from the shadows to escort Jiraiya out of the building.

"Now for more a pressing matter" started Koharu, "The betrayal of Sauske Uchiha cannot be ignored I believe we should send 1 team of ANBU to locate him in sound, then we also have the betrayal of Suna to deal with."

All the council members agree, "Yes I agree however what do we do about Suna?" asked Shibi.

"What else we destroy it" Koharu told, "If you don't agree with this then what if I said the were harboring a certain demon child" she informed them to seal the deal. All the members agreed with this course of action.

"Then it is settled tomorrow morning will be the fall of Suna and the Kyuubi once and for all!" Yelled a now excited Chouza.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night

Naruto was having another nightmare which is really weird because you'd think you'd have a good dream when sleeping next to two beautiful females. But good is not what kind of dream Naruto was having it was basically a recap of what happened today but in this one Naruto denied the marriage proposal and when he did Temari held him down to where he couldn't move and watched as Gaara had sex with Ayame and she was enjoying it.

For once the fox was feeling bad for making Naruto have this dream but he needed Naruto to experience large amounts of hatred conscious or not besides he can always erase the memories of the dream later, **_'Well well here we are at 21 percent, boy the child will have a big surprise when he wakes up heh I can't wait'_**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto awoke to two girls shaking him viciously and screaming at him to wake up, "What is it Temari-chan and Ayame-chan?" Naruto lazily asked them, for some reason he was feeling light headed.

"NARUTO YOUR BLEEDING" Yelled Ayame.

"AND YOU HAVE TAILS" Yelled this time Temari.

Now Naruto looking at them like they were drunk looked at his backside and sure enough there were two tails coming from the right above the end of his spine about 2 inches to be exact and around the tails was a ring dried blood, it looked as though the tails ripped out of his body. There was also short reddish-brown layer fo fur on them.

"Holy shit!" Naruto exclaimed, "I have tails!"

'So do I dad but you don't see me bragging about it' said Houshu

"What the hell! Hey did you two hear that! Houshu, she can talk!" Naruto happily exclaimed.

Now lets go over what's happened Naruto has two tails, his bed is filled with blood, he thinks he can hear his pet fox talk and it called him dad, Ayame and Temari now think their Faience is insane and Kyuubi is cracking up enjoying every possible minute of this.

"Oh my god" Ayame said, "Don't tell me this is another Kyuubi side effect" she said with a hint of annoyance "I mean that Gaara kid has a demon too right? So why doesn't he have any physical side effects as well?" She queried Naruto

'Hey kyuubi, how come I'm being changed but Gaara wasn't changed by his demon' Naruto now suspicious as well asked.

"**Kit I am the kyuubi no Kitsune my chakra is much greater than that of the mere raccoon-dog so because of my intense charkra your body is changing now no more questions!" **and just as he finished that statement a siren went off.

Naruto jumped off the bed to put his new Suna headband on, "Temari-chan what's going on here?.

"Well that's the umm" she put her index finger on her bottom lip and thought, "OH FUCK THAT'S THE INVASION SIREN" she yelled "Quick Naruto-kun get your" but before she could finish he was already gone out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'What th hell?' Naruto thought as he stood on the village gates and watched a raging battle start and the ninjas were... Konoha?

'Why the hell are Konoha ninjas attacking Suna' it was at that moment Gaara appeared next to him.

Gaara stared intently at the battle, "looks like the council were idiots after all" he said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"The Konoha council has refused to get a new Hokage so right now its being controlled by a bunch of people that think Konoha is the best in military even in their current state, so they are trying to destroy Suna to prove that they're better than other nations" Gaara told Naruto in his usual monotone voice.

Naruto still wasn't understanding what he meant, did they attack his new home because he was here and they really just wanted him dead? Yes that was it. Gaara was just trying to protect them, the people he hates, yes for once he can hate someone, truly truly hate someone and that person he hates is Uchiha Sauske number one rookie in Konoha because things were given to him because greatness was expect, but what did he a lonely child who needed support get? Nothing, nothing at all they will suffer!

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaagggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh! Konoha scum I will kill you all!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs before instantly jumping into the battlefield causing multiple shinobi to charge him due his new features thankfully it was only leaf as the Suna nins saw the headband in the boy's head and continued their blessings for whatever god sent this demon to aid their battle.

One chunin came on his left but he easily evaded it by grabbing the mans wrists pulling him forwards sticking his elbow out in the process breaking the mans teeth in and to finish it by using his free hand and shoved it through the man's kidney, and with that kidney he shoved a exploding tag inside of it and threw it toward a group of man killing 3 and making it rain blood.

Two jounins charged him straight on these he disposed of bye simply piercing there hearts with his tails, not as creative but hey it still works.

Now by using his newly recovered bloodline and a taju kage bushin no jutsu 50 Narutos were travailing everywhere in the blink of eye the before anyone knew he stopped. And got down on all fours and just stayed there. **_"Hehehe hatred is a wonderful thing and his conscious making this process go by twice as fast now feel 30 percent"_**

Other nins thinking that this was an opportunity to attack him all charged at once however as soon as the reached the now three tailed child about twenty-one tails arose from the ground kill many and seven newly revealed Narutos arose from the ground. _'What's going on I can't control my body'_

"**No one is safe from I the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"** Naruto yelledWhich happened to get the attention of many Konoha nins, now almost all the leaf ninjas on the battlefield were attacking Naruto for him abounding himself as the fox brought back rage and hatred of the nins.

For Naruto this was mere child's playone jounin decided to do a areal attack at the same time another charged him. Using this to his advantage Naruto grabbed the one charging him and used his body as a human shield to block the areal ninja. Then before anyone could see he made a kage bushin and the real naruto hid inside of a dead body watching the konoha scum attack his clone then when the time was right he bursted from his fleshy prison with a rasangan killing around 20 leaf ninjas and his clone.

"**This is fun eh kit? Look at all the blood the gore the raw power you have when you unleash you bloodlust, its beautiful is it not?" **the Kyuubi said still in partial control of the blonde hared boy's body.

'Kyuubi please stop I don't too kill anymore, please stop this its to much I can't handle it please I beg of you!' Naruto said almost in tears of ending so many people's lives.

"Fine kit but I warn you, this soft personality you have will soon have to go if you ever want to become a real ninja" and with that the fox released his hold on Naruto's body giving the boy better control over his actions.

Naruto looked around the battlefield only to see that over 100 ninjas were dead Gaara looked at him with pity, sand ninjas were heading back to the village in a hurry? Naruto took a look towards the village and he could see a district of Suna was on fire and not just any district the one Temari's house was located in. Naruto red eyes instantly widened when he realized who was still there.

'_Ayame-chan!, Temari-chan!'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another cliffy

here is a list of the power that Naruto has right now of the Kyuubi

1 percent- red eyes

2 percent- long finger nails

3 percent- faster movements

4 percent-sharp finger nails

5 percent- a over night puberty

6 percent-

7 percent-Hard finger nails

8 percent-

9 percent-

10 percent-

11 percent-

12 percent-

13 percent-

14 percent- talks to foxes

15 percent-

16 percent- increased chakra capacity

17 percent-

18 percent-

19 percent-

20 percent- two tails

21 percent- tail fur

22 percent-

23 percent- increased brain reactions

24 percent-

25 percent-

26 percent-

27 percent-

28 percent-

29 percent-

30 percent- three tails

yeah well here is all I can think of sorry if I forgot anything.


	7. Chapter 7

1Chapter 7

**Faren**- thank you for informing me of that was actually interesting thing to learn but dude it a Fanfic and in this on** I AM GOD!.** Scary eh?

**Soul of the silver phoenix**- I have no fucking idea of how to use the messaging someone help me.

**Anarchyx25x-** if you think ch 6 was good then you obviously read the updated version.

I would like to commit on the bloodline thing he will not and I repeat will not get a sharingan or sharingan-byakugain hybrid.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Quick Ayame-chan duck!" Temari yelled as a kunai whizzed past her head cutting a bit of one of her four ponytails.

Ayame ducked just in time to avoid a flaming shurikun that was aimed for her forehead, "Why are they attacking us?" Ayame said now holding a steel t.v. dinner tray in front of her face for protection.

"I don't know"Temari replied and threw a burning stake at some random ninjas head killing him instantly, "But what I do know is that if we don't get backup then there's no way we can survive this" then Temari got an idea from watching Kiba's and Naruto's fight in the Chunin exams, "Quick" she yelled throwing a strange pill to Ayame who managed to catch it, "Find Houshu and give it to her" she exclaimed.

"What why? What will the pill do?" Ayame questioned her actions wanting no harm to come to Naruto's pet.

"Just do it if we get lucky she'll be able to help us hold out a little longer", she informed her before grabbing a decorative sword off her dining room wall, _'Damn this would be so much easier if I could use my fan' _she thought bitterly not wanting to risk the fact that her fan's wind might accidentally feed the fire making a bad situation even worse.

So Ayame left for Temari's bedroom hoping Houshu was still alive, "Houshu here girl come here" she softly said clicking her tongue while opening Temari's bedroom door."Houshu?" Just then Ayame let out a frightening gasp as she saw a bloody Houshu laying dead in front of a depressed grey-haired ninja who had a black right eye but the other eye was... red?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"C'mon assholes don't tell you can't even take on a little girl" she in a taunting voice before she was rushed by three jounins, _'oh shit, I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I'm not sure if I can survive this' _she thought as she began blocking kunai after kunai and fire ball after fireball until the blade was knocked from her hand.

'_Shit' _She mentally cursed, now she was wide open to three jounins who were starting to look like they wanted more than to kill her but, before the final strike was made two puppets dressed in ragged clothes came down from the ceiling each killing a jounin on the left and right then the chakra strings that were attached to them came together to wrap up the remaining jounin.

"So you like ganging up on girls huh?" a hooded man said as he came from the ceiling, "Well its to bad for you that the girl turned out to be my sister" the man in black said before tugging on his chakra string as hard as he could inevitably shredding the man to pieces.

"Hey Temari, what's up?" the mysterious man said before revealing himself as Kankuro.

Temari was for once thankful for her brother's puppet fetish, "So now we got the genins in the war?" she said deciding to pick on her brother although she was greatly relived that her brother was okey.

"Aw lighten up Temari I saved you didn't I, besides do you know how hard it was to get here with all the ninjas running around?" he told her smiling.

"Yeah well if you managed to get here it can't be that bad so... oh shit Ayame-chan!" she yelled before taking of to her room.

Now Kankuro was confused, _'Ayame-chan? Is Temari a lesbian?' _were his thought before taking off after her, forgeting to pick up his puppets.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'_Shit, shit, shit, I can't lose them I won't' _Naruto thought as he ran.

"**Kit I regret to inform you that Houshu's life force has disappeared" **the sadly informed the Suna chunin.

'_What no it can't be your lying, your lying!, you have to be lying!' _Naruto thought desperately to the Kyuubi refusing to believe that the present from his best friend was dead.

"**Kit I would not lie about something that would not benefit me in anyway" **although it would benefit him for Naruto to become depressed allowing him to complete the transformation much faster but he didn't want to push the boy so far as to commit suicide after the boy was already emotionally unstable so he had to be careful with his action or he would end up dead.

Naruto now was scared, not for himself but for Temari and Ayame because Houshu would normally stay close to Ayame and the two were last seen together, '_Kyuubi what about Ayame-chan and Temari-chan?' _he asked the Kyuubi now running harder towards Temari's home.

The fox demon let out a loud sigh, **"Kit I do not know about them I only deal with foxes I am sorry but I cannot help you with that" **he told Naruto grimily.**_ 'Well at least he's almost at 34 percent'_**, the fox thought feeling a bit guilty about his actions.

'Gotta hurry, gotta hurry!' he thought desperately, 'Yes I can see Temari-chan's house' Naruto said before jumping through a flaming windowsill.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"W-Who are you" Ayame stuttered, looking up at the mysterious man.

The man looked sadly at the girl, "I've seen you before in Konoha, Naruto left with a girl when he was exiled are you bye any chance that girl?" The ninja asked Ayame glumly.

"W-What d-do you want with Naruto-kun?", Ayame now very worried about Naruto's safety asked him.

The only answer she got was from him was, "I don't like killing animals" he turned his attention to the fox's corpse, "But it attacked Pakun and killed him, that dog was my friend", he said almost like he was going to cry, "I am Naruto's sensei Hatake Kakashi, I was sent here to assist here in the invasion" he started to trail off, "I have a different mission, I was ordered to kill Naruto" Now the man looked like he could break down any minute, "But I can't, I have already lost to many people dear to me I will allow Naruto to find me and kill me"

"But why? Why does the council want Naruto dead don't they realize he is the carrier of the Kyuubi no Kitsune not it himself?" she asked him.

Kakashi just continued to stare at the dead fox, "This animal it is Naruto's pet is it not?" he queried her.

Ayame stood there now instead of fear on her face there was pity.

"Pakun mistook her scent for that of Naruto's, but now I know why", he told her closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh.

Just at that moment Temari and Kankuro entered the room along with Naruto who came in through the window, "AYAME-CHAN!", they both yelled, seeing her face to face with a leaf ninja.

Naruto was the first to reacted by jumping in between them, _'Kyuubi was right, Houshu is dead', _Naruto looked up to see the guilty ninja, "Ka-Kakashi-sensei? You killed Houshu?" Naruto asked not believing his eyes.

"**Yes kit this mortal killed your companion the one you promised the dog boy would protect as your precious people will you not avenge the lose of her life?" **and with those words the demon took control of Naruto body and in an instant the distance between his fist and Kakashi's face closed. Sending the man flying through a burning wall, for Natuto to chase after.

"Ayame-chan" Temari said as she grabbed the girl, "We've got to get out of here the house could collapse at any minute" she said as she dragged her out of the burning house just before it was engulfed in the intense flames.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was chasing after Kakashi though Suna until he stopped on top of a Suna hospital, "Naruto" Kakashi started.

"**Don't bother because of the death of his companion the boy has gone into a state of shock allowing me to take over, however before we start this I have a question what is that strange object in you eye?" **The Kyuubi asked Kakashi.

Kakashi's face paled at the thought that he was now talking to the demon that killed his sensei, "I-Its the sharingan the prized kekkia genkai of Konoha" he nervously stated.

"Ah I see so tell me Kakashi this boy apparently has a kekkia genkai however I am unsure of what it is tell me what the kekkia genkais of konoha" the kyuubi possessed Naruto demanded.

"Well there are two birth kekkia genkais of Konoha and they are both doujutsus"

"Hmmm what this boy has is not a doujutsu" The demon said angrily.

Kakashi's face turned to a look of surprise, "then I am sorry but I do not know" Kakashi informed the demon.

The demon smiled causing Kakashi to start sweating, "Then I'll have to take yours" he said calmly before disappearing and reappearing in front of Kakashi and before he could use his sharingan the oni ripped it out of his skull making him scream in pain.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" went throughout the village.

"Temari-chan I think I heard the ninja that Naruto was fighting scream over there" Ayame informed Temari pointing to the direction of the noise.

"Ok then lets go get our Naruto-kun quick hop on" Temari said with great determination while opening up her fan for the two to ride on, "Oh and Kankuro your huffing it" Temari told her brother in a dead serious voice.

Kankuro looked at her like she was mad, "You have got to be kidding me, you'll take your girlfriend but not your brother?"

"WHAT" both the girls exclaimed, "She's not my girlfriend... although we are engaged" Temari informed the make-up wearing ninja.

Now Kankuro was confused, "ok what the hell is going on here?" he asked, fed up with trying to figure out this mystery himself.

"Ug Kankuro we don't have time for this ask Gaara he should at the village's east gate preventing more ninjas from entering the village" Temari said, before taking of on her fan with Ayame.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakashi was now dead and due to the blood loss of having his eye ripped out and there stood Naruto holding a slowly fading sharingan eye.

'_Dammit Kyuubi you probably should have thought this through now the eye is completely lifeless' _Naruto criticized the fox's action.

"**Well sorry I was trying to get you a sharingan eye like the man had I didn't know it would die out that fast!" **he yelled back at the child.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled two voices.

Naruto looked up to see both of his beautiful fiances riding a three mooned fan, "Temari-chan, Ayame-chan thank kami your alright" Naruto said happily before jumping up onto the fan to join them.

"Hey I think the war is over!" Ayame exclaimed looking around.

Naruto just smiled wrapping a tail around each of his future mates.

"Yeah well thats good and all but what about my house?" Temari said in a very pissed off voice.

Ayame just shrugged and snuggled into Naruto's tail, Naruto-kun do you know what I think we should do right now" she looked at Naruto with lust in her eyes.

Instantly Temari knew what she was getting at, "Yeah Naruto-kun" Temari said seductively letting a bit of her kimono fall off her shoulders.

Ayame not wanting to get left behind started to trail her hand down to Naruto's crotch and gently rubbed it.

Naruto now wasn't sure what to do so he did what just came natural by using one of his tails he brought Temari close to his face and kiss her.

Temari let out a loud eep from the sudden change of position and accidently let her kimono top drop down to her waist. Ayame wanting to do something too now decided to remove her clothing but left her panties on and started to undress Temari by removing her skirt bottom and when she reach her panties instead of removing them she pulled them upwards in between the win mistress's nether lips causing her to let out a loud moan.

Naruto decided now was a good time to undress the girls by using some kunais and his tail he was able to make short work of all the remaining clothes except his own which he took off himself with the use of his third tail. Now the three were completely naked and still riding around Suna in a complete circle.

"So Ayame your first" Naruto said huskily in to her ear.

Ayame was confused when she felt herself being picked up, "Naruto-kun what are you do" she was cut of when Naruto fully sheathed himself inside of her causing her to scream out in pain. Then they sat there, it felt like hours but soon as the longer they sat still the less the pain was and the more her walls adapted to the enormous girth inside of her.

It wasn't to long after that Temari getting impatient grabbed Ayame by her shoulders carful not to hurt her being that Naruto's member was still inside of her began to gently massage Ayame's breasts and pinch her nipples with her left hand while the right hand roughly rubbed Ayame's clit causing her to moan in pleasure.

Naruto seeing all the pain subside started slowly move himself in and out of her and listening to her moans of pleasure was only making him pump himself faster and faster until her felt something nip at his balls and then he realized Temari was no longer pleasing Ayame so to make up for her loss Naruto used a tail to slowly penetrate her but not deep enough to break Temari's barrier but enough to casing massive amounts of pleasure to surge through her body.

Ayame continued to ride Naruto's cock until her release finally came and crashed throughout her body and her now stretched wall clenched Naruto's member invoking his own orgasm as well.

"Naruto-kuuuuuuuun" Ayame screamed her lover name in ecstasy.

"Okay Ayame-chan" Naruto said in-between pants and removing himself from her, "Its Temari-chan's turn now" he said softly into her ear before setting her down next to him so she could take a well earned rest.

This time now Naruto using his tails once again to pick up Temari and place her in his lap however unlike Ayame Naruto placed her with her back towards his front and positioned his cock at the entrance of her anus and slowly slid his saturated manhood inside of her ass.

"Naruto-k-kun that's not the right" she than let out a sharp hiss of pain and pleasure, pain because she had an 8 inch cock in her butt and pleasure because she had one of Naruto's tails inside of her cunny slowly searching for her numb.

However unlike Ayame, Temari was tougher and most likely liked it much rougher so he did not give her time to adjust to his huge size and relentlessly fucked her ass like there was tomorrow and she was loving her first DP experience.

Naruto felt like he was in heaven he's taken the innocence of two gorgeous women in one day and he to let loose some pent up anger on Konoha, wow today was a workout.

Temari started to feel a familiar pressure building up in her lower stomach, "Naruto-kun I think im cuming please I want to feel your seed fill me" Temari said in a pleading voice.

"Fine" he said picking up his pace, "If that is" he grunted and shoved himself deeper inside of her, "What you wish" at that moment he heard Temari's scream of pleasure and both her holes clamp on his tail and penis making him fill her anus with his semen.

"God I love both of you" Naruto said as he directed Temari's fan till it safely landed onto the ground in a deserted part of Suna.

"And we love you Naruto-kun" Temari tiredly told him.

And with that Naruto and his fiancees fell into a blissful sleep and the Kyuubi who was so proud of the boy didn't make him have any nightmares that night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

here you go a three-way on Temari's fan

I decided to do some polls for Naruto's bloodline and here we are

Teleporting- like the 4th's move and I'll make him the 4th son (oh ya im original)

Wood based justus- not really a bloodline but cool to do (idea from Cup Ramen's 'Konoha's raging storm'

Ability to absorb materials- example he can fuse his arm with a katana.

Ability to use basic elemental justus- no I don't mean water I mean basic as in oxygen, carbon, plutonium, ect

ability to manipulate his blood into solid objects.

Oh and now I need 130 reviews and yes trappedsoul im askin for more P


	8. Chapter 8

1Ok im gonna continue this fic cause apparently some people like this fic so yeah... well im just commenting on the flames

**Don't really care**- well dude 'I never said you have to review now' and when did the speed of the update is important because I have been on this sight for 2 months and I've already read almost every Naruto/ whoever fic and some people have been hear longer than me and want something to read NOW so before you complain do it right and as for my ego it doesn't eat so how can I feed it? And I'm happy with whatever I type otherwise I wouldn't want a beta. By the way I love your fic 'Shadow fox' it kicks ass update soon please

**One azn dragon**- The whole poll thing it challenges the writer to work with multiple conditions, and I like challenge thats the fun of writing stories for me and my story is retarded well thats one mans opinion count my complements vs complaints and get back to me.

**Bigbabidi**- I know that one with most reviews doesn't make the story the best but they do get me off my ass so I will add the chapter because I like the idea that people even read the fic and I do write for fun otherwise I'd never bother to start a fic.

**LordofVermillion**- Thanks you for saying you liked my fic.

**Soul of the silver phoenix**- yes I still want you as a beta but im waiting or 129 reviews then I send for you to check.

Now I want ask you all this question how hard is it to review dude I don't care if you just want to point out a spelling error or sentence mistake or even just say "eh its ok" I relly don't care just seeing the review numbers go up inspires me to get off my lazy ass and write a new chapter.

**Note: my inspration to continue this fic strangely came Rob Louis the maker of **** when I was reading his hate mail.**

**P.S. I am still not going to add a chapter until I get 130 reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

1Chapter 8

This and the next chapter are donated to Rob Louis maker of had been three weeks since Konoha invaded Suna, and the casualty rate was surprisingly low for Suna. It seems as though the Konoha ninjas retreated back to Konoha after seeing Gaara use his most powerful technique the Ryuusa bakuryu (Desert Avalanche). However Suna's security had weakened considerably due their loss of man power, no matter how small, and they were now vulnerable to attacks from other villages.

As for Naruto and his two lovely fiancées life was good and thanks to Temari's brother they got their new house that was a future wedding gift from Gaara. Actually, the wedding was the current topic of discussion as the three stood in Gaara's office. They were trying to figure out the date, which apparently Gaara loved doing because it involved paperwork.  
"So Gaara," Naruto started trying to get a conversation out of him, "Did you decide the wedding date yet?"

But the only answer he got was a headshake to the left and right.

"Aw c'mon Gaara when is it? If you don't choose soon I can't guarantee that I won't get your sister pregnant before we're married and I don't know how much longer I can hold out" Naruto whined impatiently.  
Now Temari, whose face was now completely red, squeaked out a loud "Naruto!" at his not getting her pregnant comment.

Gaara looked up at Naruto in annoyance. "Uzumaki-san, as much as I wish I could schedule your wedding so you could impregnate my sister," a comment which made Temari blushes even more and Ayame thankful they weren't talking about her, "there is currently too much to do. First, I have to hire a construction team to rebuild all the broken gates and walls, then lower the academy age limit so we can get some much needed shinobi, after that I have to at least attempt to make peace with Konoha, and once that's done I can start on your wedding."

Naruto just gave him a questioning look, "And how long will that take?"

Gaara started shuffling through his papers. "Well, by starting shinobi training at age six, and letting them graduate in about 4-5 years after they create one effective jutsu, then assuming the construction of the walls will take about eight days and finally the treaty with Konoha, which will most likely not happen for a couple of months, I would say about . . . 3 years," he said before

resuming hi precious contracts.  
Naruto gave him a shocked look. "Three years for a simple wedding!" he accidentally said a little louder than necessary.

"Naruto!" Ayame scolded, "Please quiet yourself."  
Gaara looked at her approvingly for scolding Naruto's on his manners. "Thank you...Ayame, was it? Well anyways it is understandable that Uzumaki is frustrated, however the reason it will take so long is because my sister is in a way royalty, being related to the Kazekage and all, so the wedding must include important officials from other countries to help with future peace treaties and negotiations, but before I can invite foreign ninjas into this village I must first have a decent shinobi army in case any try something like what us and the sound did at the chunin exams in Konoha," he finished in his usual monotone voice.

"But Gaara, we don't want a big fancy wedding," he insisted before turning his attention to Ayame and Temari. "Right?"

Ayame and Temari now looking nervously at each other with a hint of pink on their cheeks. "Well actually, Naruto-kun," Ayame started.

"We do happen to want a big wedding," Temari impatiently finished for her.

Naruto looked at them unbelievably, "Your guys are kidding right? I mean, as long as we love each other it doesn't matter, does it? I mean you two do love me right?" Naruto said in a weak voice.

"Naruto," Temari said with a bit of anger in her voice, "Baka!" she screamed before slapping him across the face. "Listen to me and listen good, I love you, I love you more than words can describe, so don't ever question how I feel towards you, got that!" she yelled angrily.

Ayame, now a little embarrassed for Temari's rather blunt confrontation, decided to voice her opinion on the matter. "Temari-chan that was a little harsh, Naruto-kun. It's not that we don't love you, it's more that we want other people to know that we love you," she explained to him while rubbing his cheek where Temari had stricken him.

"I still don't see why it has to be a big wedding," he mumbled.

Temari eyes twitched at hearing him. "What was the Naruto-kun?" she said in a rather sadistic manner.  
_'Oh crap,' _he thought, "No-Nothing, Temari-chan, just talking to myself!"

Gaara, finally getting irritated with the bickering between the three, decided to interrupt by clearing his throat. "I do not appreciate the three of you arguing in my office when there is work to be done. Uzumaki-san, the decision is final. You must wait three years for the wedding and whether or not you and my sister decide to produce an heir before that time is not my concern. However, I would appreciate it if we could go onto more important issues like missions." Gaara shifted his eyes, looking back in forth between the three. "Ayame, you are not a shinobi but you are a citizen of Suna so I have assigned you a pedestrian mission of helping the soup kitchen, because unlike you three some people can't afford a new house so they need to save as much money as possible. However, because you are a pedestrian there is no pay and no exceptions."

Gaara turned his attention to his sister. "Temari-san, your mission will be to work at the ninja academy since you have a great understanding of wind based jutsus. You will be training the gifted class your pay will be 300 ryo a week and if you look into being an instructor permanently your pay will be 262 ryo and 50 yen a week," he informed Temari before moving onto Naruto.

Gaara started shuffling through paperwork. "And finally you, Uzumaki-san. Your mission will be with my brother Kankuro-san surveying the crime rate in a rather large town about 342.5 km from here with the death count of 16 deaths by natural causes, 32 suicides, and 53 murders per day. The pay is 2,500 ryo each and the length is 1 week," he finished with a sadistic smile. 'That'll teach Kankuro-san to pour water in my sand gourd before training,' he thought happily, and if it wasn't for the fact that people were watching him he might of even let out a chuckle.

Naruto just stood there looking like he had been slapped. "What!? Oh come on Gaara, please tell me that you're exaggerating or kidding please. I mean a place with that much crime. I think you should take it out with your Ryuusa Bakuryu. This place sounds way to dangerous to keep around," Naruto insisted.

"On the contrary Uzumaki-san, this town is what keeps us safe," Gaara said calmly.  
Ayame confused decided to speak up. "But Gaara, if it's so safe then why do so many people die there?"

Gaara just groaned and rubbed his temples. "I said the town keeps us safe, not the town is safe." Everyone still looked confused. "I swear I'm surrounded by idiots. Ok, you know what? Look at it this way, criminals are attracted to that town because so much crime goes on their the chances of one being caught are slim to none, therefore instead of coming here they go there. Do you see what I am getting at yet?" Gaara asked with much frustration in his voice, 'Why are these the only people that question me?'

Naruto nodding his head in understanding. "Ok, ok, I see, so you want me and Kankuro to investigate the town so we can get a estimate about how strong the police force and the criminals are there right?"

"Yes finally you get it. However," he said staring into Naruto's blood red eyes, "Do not interfere with any of the activity that happens there unless you are capturing a missing Suna ninja. Otherwise do not interfere!" Gaara said firmly.

"Now go, all of your missions start tomorrow so go and get ready." With that he used his sand to usher them out then pulled Naruto back in his office. "Oh, Naruto, look here. Do you see the piece of paper?" he said holding it up in the air.

"So?" Naruto said a little unsure. "It's paper. What's the big deal?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Look, it's an affinity paper (A/N I don't know if that's right or not). You channel your chakra into it and depending on your natural element is something different will happen. For example, if your affinity is water the paper will become soaked, fire it burst into flames, wind will cut, etc." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto looked at him skeptically. "These little pieces of paper do that?"

"If you do not believe me Uzumaki-san then pick one up and channel some chakra into it and see what happens for yourself," Gaara replied very sure of himself.

Naruto stared at Gaara with narrowed eyes. "Fine I will!" he said as he picked one up. "Watch. I'll send as much chakra into it as I need to make 1,000 kage bushins!" he said in his normal energetic voice.  
Gaara black lined eyes widened drastically at hearing that. "NO, NARUTO! DON'T!" The Ichibi's container yelled, but it was too late; Naruto had already focused the chakra into the slip of paper and it... grew roots? The paper sprouted roots, leaves and vines everywhere but then the paper started to grow bark and before either of them knew it there was a giant sakura tree breaking though the ceiling of the Kazekage's tower which was very unusual to most people considering that their village was located in the middle of the desert.

A large vein started to throb in Gaara's forehead. "Uzumaki-san I would very much like to know how you did a wood-based jutsu LATER! But for now just go or I cannot guarantee your safety!" And with that Naruto left the office door, but before he could open it the door slammed open in his face and 8 Suna ANBU came rushing in along with Temari and Ayame.

"Kazekage-sama, are you ok?" asked an ANBU who appeared in front of the formation. While two others held Naruto by his arms and three more held his tails while the remaining two had kunai out and ready to pierce Naruto's skull.

The fox boy let out a small gulp, sure he's strong but without the Kyuubi helping him he couldn't take on 8 ANBU. "Um guys by any chance could you let me go?" Naruto asked in a sarcastic voice, which now that he thinks about it wasn't that smart of a choice.  
"Kazekage-sama, if it is what you wish we can depose of this strange looking creature in a matter of seconds no questions asked," The head ANBU said to Gaara before drawing out his Katana in order to emphasize his point.

Gaara smiled at the loyalty of his men. At one time in his life he could remember being avoided, insulted and even attempts at assassination, but now he was respected by many and loved by few, "Stand down. He is a Suna ninja and he just made a mistake by putting far to much chakra into a... actually you know what? That is classified information," Gaara decided since not many ninjas could do wood based jutsus, in fact he could only recall one ninja who could do that and that was the 1st Hokage, so with Naruto now The Village Hidden in the Sand they could flourish with oasis everywhere. In fact, if used correctly their economy could skyrocket with wood, fruits and vegetables, but for now Gaara would keep this a secret.

The ANBU captain signaled the men to let go of Naruto, with hesitation of course, and it was now that Naruto noticed that Ayame and Temari were in the room, but instead of helping him they were busy staring at the sakura tree he made.

Temari was just stunned at how beautiful the tree was for she had never seen much plant life before in Suna. "My god Naruto-kun, it's, it's gorgeous," she said in awe.  
Naruto squinted his eyes at the tree critically. "I don't think its that great I mean it's just a big weed." These turned out to be the wrong words because a second later he received a wack on the head from Temari.

Ayame just stared at the tree in shock. She had heard rumors that the first Hokage created the forest around Konoha and she hadn't been sure if it was true or not, but now she had one request in life besides being with Naruto and that was having the power to protect him like he did for her in the invasion. "Gaara-san, I would like to be a ninja."

Everyone, including the ANBU, looked at her like she was crazy then looked to Gaara to see what his answer was. "I am sorry Ayame-san, but as much as we need the extra ninja I'm afraid for you it is not a possibility," Gaara replied mournfully. This girl with no experience and no understanding of the real world was willing to put her life on the line for someone she loves.

Ayame looked like someone had died, "Wh-Why not?" she asked sadly.

"Ayame-san as much as it hurts to say this, and I'm sure that Temari-san and Uzumaki-san will agree, you have no experience in the real world at all. Not only that, but because you have not spent any time developing them, your chakra coils have atrophied, impairing your ability to mold chakra. I doubt you would even be able to mold enough chakra for a simple bushin," Shukaku's vessel told her.

At this point Ayame was fighting back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Bu-But what if I train everyday, every hour, and every minute that I can. Please give me a chance. I try my hardest, I promise," she pleaded as Temari tried to comfort her by patting her on the back.

Gaara looked at her pitifully. "Listen I have told you no, and if you continue pursuing this impossible quest then you will not be marrying Uzumaki and Temari-san because I will not have fool of a sister-in-law, do you hear me? Now all of you get out, I have much paperwork to do," the sandman told them all viciously making them all flee the room in a hurry save for Naruto who just calmly walked out of the door.

As soon as everyone left Gaara collapsed on his desk and began to sweat a little, _'What's going on with me?' _he thought in panic. _'Everyday since the demon stopped talking to me it's like my body is becoming weaker and weaker every passing day. It's almost as if... Oh shit! The demon is draining my chakra! But why?'  
_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, Naruto-kun" Temari said, trying to break the ice since Ayame ran off crying. It had been kind of awkward between them since Ayame was mainly the one that started off conversations and such.

"Did Gaara tell you the name of the town you going to?" the fan welder asked her fiancé.

Naruto, shaken out of his thoughts at Temari's question, answered her with a broad grin. "Oh yeah, he told me it was called Stickville or something. It's divided into two sections; the first section is called Bluesville and it is the more popular side due to its advanced economy and foreign imports and the other half of the town is called Greensville and it has a much, much higher crime rate. Not only that but it's in abject poverty and inhabits a person who they have identified as Super Beast who Gaara expects to be a demon vessel like me and him. We're not sure about that last part, but hey, we'll know tomorrow right?"

Temari just stared at him like he was nuts. "You baka! Don't you even care that in a town like that you can't even rest without worrying about being killed, not only that but your not allowed to kill anyone who's not a missing Suna nin," Temari said frantically.

Naruto just gave her a foxy grin. "Nope, not at all. I mean, I've done more dangerous things, and not only that but I've got they fox backing me up not to mention the thought of returning to you and Ayame-chan will keep me going," he said reassuringly.

The sand kunoichi just smiled at him. "Well, you better not die or I will personally drag your soul from hell and give your body to a group of men with a bondage fetish and let them pound your ass till you die of blood loss from your bleeding rectum," she said laughing a bit.

He just looked at her with a 'oh shit' like expression on his face before being dragged home by a exited Temari who no doubt wanted to make their last night together a joyful one.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yay revised chapter enjoy complements of **"Soul of the Silver Phoenix" **

Also I would like to recommend his story "Silver Wolf and Red Fox" under the T Naruto/Sakura section.

**Important please read below!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**But alas he doesn't like where the story is going because of the plot, (cant blame him this story's plot is going to be crazy) so I'm looking for a new beta.**

**Plz respond soon to this demand somebody! I gots a horrible grammar!**


	10. Chapter 10

1Chapter 9

And once again this chapter is donated to Rob Louis visit his website at next morning was a horrible one; first Naruto woke up with a naked Temari lying on his chest which actually wasn't too bad. It was after observing his surroundings did he realize that Ayame still hadn't come home.

"Temari-chan, wake up!" Naruto said in a panicky voice while shaking her vigorously, hoping that she knew where Ayame was. The nude woman's eyes fluttered open, slowly.

"No Naruto-kun, I can't go, I'm too tired," she whined while hugging her lover tightly. Naruto just shook her harder.

"No Temari-chan it's not that this time, its Ayame-chan, she never came home, she's gone!" Naruto spoke, eyes watering and voice shaking at the thought of losing another one of his precious people.

Now the girl was wide awake, "What? What do you mean she never came home?" She shouted, now wide awake and quite frantic.

"I mean she never came home, never came back, did not return, she never-" his frantic murmurings were cut off by Temari.

"Okay, I get it," Temari stated calmly, breathing in and out in deep shaky breaths, "I'll tell Gaara and I'm sure he'll send out a C class recovery mission to find her and maybe a B class if she's not in Suna anymore. Now, you just get ready for your mission, Naruto-kun," she said trying to sooth him.

"NO!" The fox boy yelled, "I am not leaving this village 'til I know that Ayame-chan is alright!" And with that said he glared at her, silently telling her he was serious.

Temari did nothing but whack him over the head and say firmly, "Naruto, you are a ninja of Suna now, that means you have a duty to uphold and you cannot let personal matters interfere with your job as a ninja," Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Temari continued on before he could, "Naruto-kun, remember just because your job is more important than your feelings and personal life that doesn't mean you can't have them; your feelings are what tell you what is right and wrong so you can negotiate the mission and complete it within reasonable terms instead of blowing it off," she said gently, stroking his cheek. Naruto just sighed and pondered the girl's words.

"Okay, Temari-chan, if that's what you want I will go on the mission," Temari just smirked at the young man.

"Yeah, damn straight that's what I want, although, I wouldn't mind a foot massage," she said jokingly.

However, her face became serious, "But don't worry, Naruto-kun, I promise you that I will find Ayame-chan, but first I want you to get your lazy ass up and get ready for your mission," she told him before kicking him off the bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn it! Where is he?" Naruto thought as he sat at the North gate of Suna. He was currently all ready for the mission; wearing a red jacket with black shoulder patches and matching red jumpsuit pants, two Kunai bags one with knifes and another with shurikun; the shurikun bag was on his left hip tied by his belt, and the second bag was tied by a bandage around his right thigh.

The mission was supposed to start over an hour ago, yet Kankuro was no where to be seen. If he knew the puppet master was going to be late, then he would've spent some time looking for Ayame, but no, Temari was making him go early even though she knew that Kankuro was going to be late.

"Hey man!" Kankuro yelled as he approached Naruto riding a strange wooden lizard-like object that, like his two other puppets which were burned in the fire of the recent battle, were wearing rag like clothing.

Naruto, who was too distracted figuring out what the puppet was rather than why Kankuro was late, decided to ask him what the hell he was riding, "Uh, Kankuro? What is that and why are you riding it?" He questioned  
Gaara's older brother as he pointed at the strange object.

"Oh this? Well, isn't it obvious?" His answer came in the slow shaking of the blonde's head in a negative fashion, "Ug, well since my other puppets were destroyed in the fire, I decided to use all the money I have saved up to buy a new puppet; so, meet Sanshouo, or my sweet new ride," he informed Naruto, smiling.

Naruto, still dumfounded by this new change of events, spoke, "So, ok, well, anyways why'd ya bring that?" he queried the hooded boy pointing at the puppet. (Beta: no offense, but I thought that was just explained. Kankuro uses puppets a main weapon, so it's only natural that he has one now, for his weapon, but I read on partly, but still…)

Now the make-up wearing man thought the boy was nuts, "Dude, we're gonna be traveling through the desert, the very hot and tiring desert, and if you haven't guessed it by now, then just shut up and hop on," he told Naruto with the same squint in his eyes that the ex-Konoha shinobi often used.

"Fine," Naruto replied grumpily as he got on the wooden salamander, "Now off to Stickville," the fox boy announced as the puppet began running at a pace of around twenty-five miles an hour, letting his tails drag on the way making wavy trails through the hot desert sand.

"**Kit pick up your tails; having three of 'em should be an honor for a mortal, yet here you are, dragging them across a desert like they are mere trash. Show some pride I will not have my container looking like a degenerate,"** the Kyuubi scolded him.

"Damn, since when did my stature become so important to you? Besides, not like I'll be as strong as you, 'Mr. I'm the Lord of Hell," Naruto spoke to the demon rudely.

The red, demon fox smiled at this comment. Oh, how he wished he could rule hell, but sadly that would not be possible for a demon of his power, **_'Well when I transform your body you'll become strong enough to rule all of  
hell so you should at least so some pride,'_**

"**Well I hate to break it to you, kit, but I'm no where near the strongest demon. I only have nine tails and a demon's tails show the power and knowledge of a demon. And another thing, Hell currently has no ruler, it's basically anarchy, **(Beta: I don't know if that's right, anarchy.) **very fun but no respect unless you have more tails than one but the most tails I've seen a demon have is 132, so like I said, I'm no where near being the strongest,"** he said smugly.

Naruto visibly shivered at the thought of a demon stronger than the Kyuubi, not only that, but Hell must be in absolute chaos with no ruler. _'How could these creatures even survive long enough to grow even two tails? I mean, with all the killing and chaos and destruction, how could the baby demons live if their parents were weak?'_

Reading his thoughts, the demon fox answered his unspoken questions, **"Kit, do you honestly think that because we have no governmental establishment we are savages? Well, if so, think again, baka gaki; we have honor and traditions to guide us through life, such as not killing children. Otherwise, other demons will suspect that you are a threat to their litters and will get together in multiple groups to kill that demon out of self-defense," **the demon fox explained to the boy.

Naruto chuckled at his next thought, _'Maybe I should live there, huh? I mean, I'm starting to look the part, I got the tails, claws, and eyes; all I need now is a pair of fangs and I'll be set, but then again, I probably wouldn't last very long in a place like that,'_

"**Oh, I wouldn't say that, believe it or not, jinchurikis have the potential to become stronger than the demons living inside them by."**

Naruto's eyes widened at this information, "What? How can that be possible? I thought nothing can surpass a demon, I mean, you guys are all like blowing up mountains and destroying villages in a single shot!"

The fox chuckled at the stupidity of mortals, **"Well, Kit, think about it, us demons have so much chakra in our systems we cannot passably hope to control it, so we basically fling it around, but due to the almost infinite amount of chakra we possess, we make up for our lack of control. Now humans on the other hand, have a much smaller amount of chakra so it's easier for them to control," **Kyuubi explained.

Naruto still didn't understand, "What's that have to do with demon vessels being stronger than the demons that inhabit us? What you just told me only says that we can be equal to other humans."

"**Yes, but jinchuikis have the ability to draw upon our power in small amounts at a time 'til they gradually adjust to the increased amount allowing them to conserve our chakra and make it more flexible," **he finished in a almost jealous voice.

Naruto, who had his arms crossed and was nodding his head, surprisingly, understood what the fox meant, "So, wait, if there are demons with more than nine tails then, why is there no knowledge of demons with over nine tails?"

The demon fox gave a big, toothy smile, **"Because, gaki, if a demon with more than nine tails came into the mortal world, the whole place would be torn to shreds by its power. This dimension would be completely destroyed because of the demon's power, that, and the portal back to our home would be destroyed and no demon wants to be stuck in this dump."**

Naruto, who was still nodding while absorbing the newfound information, felt a painful prick on one of his tails, "Oh shit!" He yelled.

"What is it?" Kankuro yelled back, seemingly just waking from his nap. (Beta: I wasn't sure about this part.)

The demon host just held up his tail, great pain filling his eyes, "I think my tail just hit a cactus," he said in the saddest voice he could muster.

A vein in Kankuro's head started to throb, "Is that it?" He asked, obviously a little pissed at the blond. "I freaking thought we were under attack, you idiot!" He yelled before pushing Naruto off the wooden puppet, "Listen, we're gonna walk from here because we're getting close to the town and we don't want to draw any unneeded attention to ourselves," then, glaring daggers at the blond, he asked, "Got it?" before he, himself, dismounted the wooden contraption.

Naruto looked at himself and then returned his gaze to Kankuro, "Try not to stand out, huh? Look at me. I have tails, red eyes, and not to mention claws. How can I not stand out?" He practically yelled at the puppet wielder.

"Well, let's see here, Mr. I wanna be a Hokage, did you even consider using a henge?"

Naruto just grumbled a 'shut up' before transforming himself into his old appearance; to what he looked like before he was changed by the Kyuubi, "So? How do I look?" He questioned with a goofy smile.

Kankuro looked him over, "Like an annoying fourteen year-old boy with a ramen obsession and lusts for my sister."

Naruto just held his smile in place, "Great, that was exactly what I was goin' for."

So then the two split up, with Naruto going east and Kankuro going north. They slowly made their ways to the city.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is Uzumaki, over and out, I'm at point thirty-four A and I see a burglar about to break into someone's home. So, this is a good chance to see what kind of burglar system these people have," he whispered into the microphone connected to his earpiece. (A/N if you go to then you know the kind of stuff that  
happens here if not then enjoy and don't worry this chapter will not  
affect the story a lot in any way)

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kankuro questioned angrily.

"Well," Naruto started in a smart aleck tone of voice, "Remember that mission your broth-"

Kankuro interrupted him with a series of curses, "Not that retard, I mean the location thing you told me; we never made any location points, not only that, but think before you use you own name in a foreign village!" He yelled, taking a deep breath, "Just because we're still in the same country doesn't mean it's safe," he finished, slightly pissed at Naruto's lack of intelligence.

"Well, sorry, just trying to set the mood," Naruto grumbled, "Anyways, the guy just broke into the house and he's… looking around, oh, he found the safe behind a portrait," Naruto's eyes grew wide at what the burglar pulled out of the safe after he got it open, "K-Kankuro, your not gonna believe this, but a snake came out of the safe and bit the guy's balls off. Then he turned around to run, because of the pain, you know, but he apparently forgot the window closed after he opened it and he hit his head on the glass making it shatter, causing shards of glass to impale his face… and he's not moving," Naruto barely said through his laughter, "Uh, Kankuro? Did you hear me because that was really funny, but you don't seem to be laughing… or even chuckling?" Naruto questioned curiously.

Kankuro smirked before relaying his own message to the fox boy, "Well, I'm not surprised. I mean, I'm just walking down the street and then I see an old man racing a little kid down the street on mopeds just so he could get a hold of some Viagra. Long story short, the kid hit the geezer off the moped with a stick and the empty moped crashed into the kid's moped, killing them both. So, I'd say I've had my laughs for the day," he said, now chuckling at the memory.

"Oh my god, really? Seriously? That is so f-ing hilarious!" Naruto exclaimed before looking around. Lowering his voice, he spoke, "Hey, Kankuro, I'll talk later, I want to look around for a little while."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't get killed alright? I don't want Temari kicking my ass over losing her precious Naruto-kun," the puppet wielder said in a teasing voice, "But yeah, it would probably be better to not talk until we meet up at the hotel we're staying at so, Kankuro over and out," he stated before ending the transmission.

So Naruto took off running; the truth was he didn't really want to look around, but that the Kyuubi's voice was becoming faint ever since he entered the village, "Hey, fox, what's up with you? You're not being your usual, annoying self," the boy asked with a little concern creeping into his voice.

The demon scoffed at the boy, **"Not my usual, annoying self? Are you on opium, gaki? If so, get off it now. Anyway, if you must know, there is a weak demonic aura coming from around here, possibly from the one that the raccoon kid said might be another vessel."**

"Really? So, do you think we can get him to join Suna?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"**Kit, the raccoon boy said there may be a vessel here, he never said whether or not to communicate with it, but he did say for us to ONLY, and I repeat, ONLY, interact with missing suna-nins,"** the fox said in a warning voice.

Naruto stopped running now that he was in an alleyway that looked unseen from people in the street, "Okay, seriously, what's with you lately? I mean, first your always correcting my manners and listening to orders from Gaara, then your not talking very much, so tell me, what the hell is with you lately?" The jumpsuit clad kid asked worriedly, not wanting to lose a friend, yes, a friend. The Kyuubi may be a blood thirsty creature, but he was always there for Naruto and never blamed him for being his vessel.

The fox just snarled at the boy, **"Don't be weak by caring for others. You live to protect yourself and your mates; no one else, got it?" **

'_**Damn it! Mutating the kid with my chakra is really taking a toll on me, not only that, but if he keeps up with these questions I'm sure to slip up eventually.'**_

"Jeeze, fine, you don't have to be so touchy; I was just worried about a friend," and with that stated, the boy left the alley, heading for the designated hotel that he'd be staying at for the next two days.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Back at Konoha**

"So the attack failed, huh?" A smiling Jiraiya said to the council.

Hiashi gritted his teeth, "Silence Jiraiya, as long as the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake fulfilled his mission, we are content with our losses," it took every fiber in Jiraiya's being to not punch the Hyuuga bastard right then and there in the face, "You guys did what? How could you send Kakashi to kill Naruto? That man already lost enough people in his life and now you're making him take the life of one of his former students? There is no way the man had the will power to finish the boy or even cause harm to him to begin with. And now, now he's probably lying dead in some ditch because of your stupidity!" He yelled the last part as loud as he could; disgusted at the way they treated his student's student.

The council all talked and murmured amongst themselves; Jiraiya could not here, until finally Shibi stood up, "Okay, Jiraiya, tell us who do you think would be the most qualified to kill the Uzumaki child?" He questioned the hermit.

The man just narrowed his eyes at the bug master, "Why would I tell you people that? I want Naruto to live after all. Oh, and by the way, how about only one of you talks to me instead of taking turns," he said smugly to he council, enjoying the looks of annoyance targeted towards him. (Beta: I didn't understand this.)

Shibi remained standing, his face showing no trace of emotion, "It that is what you wish, then I will speak to you instead of the others," the council murmured their agreement to the bug-man.

Shibi now stood staring directly at Jiraiya, "If you will not give us information about the boy, then will you consent to answering us a couple of questions?" The trench coat wearing man questioned calmly.

"Depends on the question," Jiraiya responded.

Hiashi accidentally activated his byakugan out of anger, "You senile old fool! Do you wish to disgrace the village that your student worked so hard to protect by sacrificing his own life?"

Jiraiya did a few hand seals which deactivated the Hyuuga Head's Kekkei Genkai, "I'm sorry, Hiashi, but you people have already disgraced this village by not honoring the Forth's dieing wish. Oh! And two more things; one, I will not answer how I deactivated your eyes and two, I believe that me and my good pal, the talking statue, were having a conversation," he said grinning at Hiashi, who was rubbing the side of his face trying to find the veins from his doujutsu.

"So, now that that distraction is gone, where were we? Oh that's right, questions; so come on! I'm old and don't got forever, you know," the fifty year-old man said to Shibi.

"Very well, Jiraiya-san," Shibi said, nodding.

Jiraiya smiled, "Great! Formalities; I just know this is gonna be good."

Shibi showed no signs of annoyance about the toad man's comments, "Who is Naruto's friend or who are his friends in this village?"

Jiraiya once again grinned at the soon to be response of the council when they found out that most of their kids had befriended Naruto, "Well, let's see here, there's Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Choji Akimichi, Shikimaru Nara, and finally, Shino Aburame."

The room was silent, mainly because most of the council members were in shock about the fact that their kids were friends with the demon spawn. All that was heard was Hiashi grumbling something like, _'Figures Hinata would be friends with the demon child.'_

"However, Shino, Shikimaru, Lee and Kiba are dead while Neji and Choji are in comas; so I guess his friends are Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten," Jiraiya finished in envy of all the girls Naruto is friends with, "So, any other questions?"

Shibi shook his head, "However, Jiraiya-san, we have a mission for you."

"Really now? And what would it be? If it's to assassinate Naruto, I will not accept the mission," he informed them with a glare.

"No, that's not it," the bug user said before placing a scroll in front of Jiraiya, "This is a B-class mission and it is to receive Tsunade and her assistant, Shizune."

The toad summoner simply raised an eyebrow at this odd request; after all, Tsunade had not been to the village ever since she became a sannin, "Why do you want Tsunade here? She is of no use as a ninja because of her fear of blood, unless…" Jiraiya pondered this mission for a moment before coming to a conclusion, "YOU GUYS HAVE FINALLY FIGURED OUT YOU'RE USELESS AS LEADERS AND WANT TSUNADE AS HOKAGE!" He exclaimed.Finished, he took several deep breaths.

Hiashi once again activated his byakugan out of anger only to have it deactivated by Jiraiya's jutsu, "No, you arrogant fossil, we want her here to fight as a ninja for the destruction of Suna and Oto, and if she refuses because of some petty fear of blood, then she will be classified as a missing ninja, and quit using that jutsu, and quit using that jutsu!" He finished, angry that Jiraiya knows a jutsu that can deactivate the byakugan.

" I will only stop using that jutsu if you stop using your byakugan," the perverted man said, knowing it would only further irritate the Hyuuga clan leader.

Hiashi narrowed his pupil less eyes, "I will not take orders from- HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

The elderly man waved to the Hyuuga, "I have a mission, remember?" And with those words he left the building room.

"So," Inoichi started, "Should we send the ANBU squad to retrieve the girl known as Ayame, now?"

The rest nodded in agreement, "Yes, I believe she will make acceptable bait for the Kyuubi brat," one of the Hokage's previous advisors said.

Inoichi smiled, "Then, I will send for her right away," and with that he used a mind jutsu to contact a group of ANBU and told them the mission specs, "The deed is done, so now what?"

But before anyone could answer two Chunnin broke through the window covered in battle wounds, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" An elderly woman yelled as loud as her old lungs would allow her.

One of the chunnin bowed to her before looking at Hiashi, "HIASHI-SAMA, THERE ARE A GROUP OF OTO NINJA ATTACKING THE HYUUGA COMPOUND, PLEASE SIR, THEY CANNOT HOLD OUT MUCH LONGER!"

Hiashi looked at the man with a calm face, "So, tell me, if this is true, then how come the village siren has not gone off or we have not heard any sounds of battle?"

The other chunin collapsed from blood loss, but apparently, Hiashi, thinking this was some kind of sick joke, would not allow anyone to get the man help, "Please sir, there is a sound barrier around the co-" just then five ninjas wearing full black outfits except for different shades of grey in a camouflage like patterned scarves.

The leader of the squadron looked around the room before saying, "Oh shit, we're in the council tower," and with that, Hiashi left the building, leaving the rest of the elders to fight the ninjas while he headed for the Hyuuga compound in an attempt to save the village's precious bloodline.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Back in Suna**

It was evening and most of the teachers had already gone home, but she stayed after to read papers. What Gaara loved about paperwork, she never knew. Temari just sighed as she looked over her reviews for the students she was teaching. Apparently, what Gaara meant by the most gifted was that she would be teaching kids from prestigious clans who were predicted to be gifted ninjas. Not only that, but they had no luck in locating Ayame. Luckily, when she told Gaara about it, he sent out, not only an ANBU squad, but a suna bunshin of himself to look for her.

Once again, Temari sighed. But then she started to chuckle when she pictured the looks of the villagers when they see a walking statue of Gaara walking the streets of Sunagakure looking for a girl.

Temari came back to reality when a small girl around ten started shaking her arm, "Yes, what is it, Himee?" (A/N to pronounce her name its He-may) Temari asked the girl, slightly grumpy. The child stood at about four feet, seven inches with blue eyes and long, braided brown hair which she tucked into the back of her shirt. Apparently, this girl's choice of weapon was her family heirloom, which was a large fuma shuriken that had red trimming and points tipped with an adamant, almost clear crystal-like chain which was tied to it through a hole in the middle. (Beta: I didn't really get it because it was hard to picture what you are saying.)

The girl started to blush, a slight pink tint to her cheeks, "Um, well, your brother is Kankuro, right? I mean, the Kankuro who uses the puppets," she asked nervously.

The wind mistress looked at the girl, wondering where this was going, "Yeah, and?" The fan wielder replied, slightly dazed.

"Well, if you were given a puppet, would you know how to use it?"

Temari, now curious as to where the girl was leading up to, decided to start to pay attention to the girl, "Well, only if I had a string or some kind of flexible object to use as a conductor for the chakra. As much as I hate to admit it, I can't do the same kind of puppetry as Kankuro; he actually know how to create strings with his chakra which I lack the proper control to do."

The girl simply held up her shuriken, "Can you teach me how to contol my fuma like that, but with the chain instead of a string?" She asked innocently.

Temair smirked at the girl, "Sure thing, kiddo, but first," she stared as the child with a serious stare, "I want you to cut out the goody two shoes act. I mean, I've only been here a day and already I've seen you threaten to cut off a boy's genitals."

Himee gave Temari a big grin, "Yes ma'am, Temari-sensei," the kid announced happily.

"Okay, well, I can't show you any examples today, but I may be able to tomorrow with the rest of the class, but for now, I can explain the main principle behind it."

"Okay!" The girl exclaimed cheerfully, taking out a notepad and pencil.

Temari couldn't help but chuckle at the little girl's enthusiasm, "Well, first of all, a chain is harder to use than a string mainly because in order to fully control and inanimate object you must use chakra equal to the volume of the object. Not only that, but a chain is madeup of a series of loops so not only do you need to use more chakra than what you would use with a string, but you have to shape your chakra into a series of loops instead of a straight line."

Himee nodded and wrote briefly, "Okay, but once you match your chakra to the shape of an object, how do you move it?" She asked.

"Well, you see because chakra is a plasma-like matter, it can fuse with other objects so, once it takes the exact shape of the conductor, the chakra will meld with the object until its completely cut off from the source and so, once it's melded, your free to do with the object as you please," Temari finished, closing her eyes in a proud manner, impressing herself with the knowledge she knew.

The girl finished up her notes and thanked Temari before running out of the classroom with her weapon to train.

Temari resumed her paperwork, picking up where she left off, "How does Gaara enjoy this crap? I can't even read it without my eyes burning!" Temari, though, continued to read until she came across student profiles, "Hmm, let's see here…boring…don't care…loser…oh, Himee; well, might as well see her current academy stats.

Tai-jutsu: Basic.

Dou-jutsu: None.

Gen-jutsu: Lacking.

Nin-jutsu: low Genin

Kekkei Genkai: None.

Chakra Control: Mid Chunin.

Temari's eyes widened, "Good god, mid genin! This can't be accurate; she's only ten years old!" Temari spent thirty minutes reading information on Himee and found out several things. She was now an orphan; her parents had been killed in the Suna/Oto invasion of Konoha, "Interesting, hmm, well Naruto does want kids, but doesn't want to adopt, ah well, I suppose I could ask him later… OH SHIT I GOTTA LOOK FOR AYAME-CHAN!" Temari exclaimed, darting out of the classroom and into the streets, taking flight upon her fan to look for the missing Ayame.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ayame was walking through a destroyed section of Suna, occasionally sniffling and letting a tear run down her cheek. This section of the city was covered in debris and ashes, along with stray kunai and shuriken lodged to deep into the wood to pull out without damaging yourself or the throwing instrument in the process. Ayame had a strange feeling that she was being followed. It became worse the longer she stayed walking about.

She began running non-stop, the feeling finally making her panic, until she stubbed her toe on a brick. She collapsed on the ground and started to cry, "I'm useless, I can't even be with Naruto-kun, after all, him and Temari-chan are ninjas and I would only slow them down with whatever they do. I can't defend the ones I love or myself for that matter," Ayame stood and continued walking down the abandoned street until she came across a crying child wrapped in a fetal position. Ayame carefully approached the child, taking every step as if it could be her last. A bad feeling had settled over her and she didn't like it, though she didn't know what it meant.

She continued to approach the crying child, "What's wrong?" Ayame kindly asked the child, trying to hide the fact that she was previously crying.

The mysterious boy looked up to Ayame with a big grin, "Nothing anymore," and as soon as those words left his mouth, the boy exploded in a poof of smoke, revealing a Konoha ANBU member, "Ma'am, you are to come with us right now, or we will not hesitate to use force," the masked man said as he grabbed her arm. Four more ANBU squad members soon came out of hiding.

Ayame started to struggle against the man's grip, "NO! Let me go right now!" She screamed and bit the man's hand causing him to loosen his grip just enough for her to break free and dart down the nearest alley.

The man checked his hand to see if any skin was broken before signaling his four comrades to go after here, "Heh, every time the person struggles and gets away, they go down an alley. And ninety percent of the time, that alleyway leads to a dead end," was the masked man's thoughts as he chased after the ramen girl.

Ayame, now regretting that she spent so much energy running earlier, continued to run down the alleyway. However, she soon came to a stop when she saw an eight foot wooden fence blocking her path, "Damn it! Out of all the things that were burned down, it figures that this wall is still standing! Damn it!" Looking around, she found a kunai stuck into the ground; so, she pulled it out and crouched onto the ground, hoping that the men would pass by without noticing her.

A Konoha ANBU with a hawk mask slowly walked down the alley, the other ANBU following on the rooftops; two on his left and two on his right. He assumed the leader was still looking at the wound the girl had given him.

Finally, he reached the end of the alley where he found the girl on the ground, surprisingly, looking like she was going to fight, "Okay, miss, we will give you one last chance, because you are a civilian, to come quietly," and he reached out to grab the girl only to have his palm pierced by a kunai, "DAMNIT GIRL! THAT'S IT!" He screamed before getting his legs kicked out beneath him and falling to the ground. The feisty brunette stole his kunai pack soon after.

Ayame backed away, drawing out some more weapons, "Even though you're ninjas, I have the advantage here because of two things. One, apparently, your orders are to bring me back alive, otherwise, I'd be dead by now and two: when we're in a enclosed alleyway, like this, your techniques and maneuverability are limited to the point where even I have a fighting chance," she said with great pride in her voice before throwing all her weapons at the man on the ground, temporarily crippling him. She was unaware of the others currently circling her.

The ANBU right behind his crippled comrade started to clap, "Very good, little lady, however, you do not have the advantage. Although, I am surprised you managed to take down an ANBU. It is very amazing considering you lack the will to kill him.

"We have you surrounded, though, and you are out of weapons. You are already caught, give up," that said, the man went through a series of hand signs and prepared to cast a genjutsu on Ayame, "You should be honored. It is not often that an ANBU has to use a jutsu on a mere civilian. Now, here we go," the man finished his hand signs. "**San Sunpou Kaishin!**" (three dimensional conversion)

Ayame started to look around, finding that nothing had changed, "Ha! It didn't work!" However, as soon as she said that the alleyway started to tip forward and Ayame stumbled into the ANBU's arms.

The masked man smirked, "Now, come on, up you go," with that the man threw the girl over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and left his fallen comrade on the ground, "Sorry man, but if you can't take out a civilian that I don't know how you made it this far as a ninja," that said, the Konoha ninja left with Ayame draped over his shoulder. "Sir," he spoke as he strode over to his leader, "I got the girl."

The ANBU leader was about to take the girl from his subordinate when the rest of the squad came out of the shadows with another ANBU captain with them, "BAKU, STOP! HE'S AN IMPOSTER!" The leader yelled his subordinates name to make sure he knew that he was the real captain.

However, before the ANBU could pull back Ayame, the imposter threw a scroll in the air and pulled out one of the biggest swords any of the ANBU had ever seen. The sword was wrapped in bandages, the ANBU noted as the imposter released his henge revealing a tall man with a shark-like appearance. He had pale blue skin, beady white eyes, pointed teeth, and gills under his eyes. He wore a straw hat with bells attached to it, a black cloak with red cloud designs, and a ring on his left ring finger with the word Nan (south) carved on it, "Damn it, almost had ya too. Ah well, Samehada (shark skin) was getting hungry anyways," the shark man said, pointing his giant sword at the man.

The Konoha ninja dropped Ayame on the ground. With the man's genjutsu no longer in effect due to his lack of concentration, Ayame was now able to move. She began to crawl away, now completely scared. The Konoha ninja took a fighting stance similar to Gai's and Lee's, "You d-demon! St-Stay away!" The ANBU turned around to see two of his comrades went after Ayame and that his captain stayed with him.

The captain looked at his subordinate and nodded, "We have the upper hand here; we outnumber you two to one. Prepare to die!" The squad leader pulled out a shuriken and threw it at the shark man, "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" (shadow shuriken technique) The flying metal star multiplied into ten shuriken.

The shark man looked at the man bored as he swung his giant sword horizontally, absorbing the kage shuriken and deflecting the real one, but the one known as Baku appeared on the tip of Samehada and started to run down it, his own standard ANBU blade drawn. The straw hat wearing man smirked at the young man running along his blade. The next step Baku took caused the spikes on the sword to rip through the bandages and into Baku's foot. The sword began to drain the ANBU's chakra.

The ANBU collapsed on the sword, impaled by even more spikes, "Captain, help it's devouring my chakra!" He exclaimed weakly. That said, the captain waited no longer to charge the shark man, however, he soon had the air knocked out of him by a single punch. The shark man picked the captain up and threw him onto the sword with the captain's subordinate to be drained by Samehada. (Beta: that was confusing)

"Eat well, my sword, it may be all you get before the kyuubi's chakra."

Baku had already died of chakra exhaustion so the only one left was the captain, "What business do you have with the kyuubi child," the ANBU captain questioned weakly, only having about ten seconds left to live.

The shark man gave a confused stare, "The kyuubi has a kit?" He questioned.

"You idiot…" were the man's last words as he joined his partner in hell, for there is no heaven for a ninja.

The shark man shook the dead bodies off his sword and strapped it to his back. He walked off after the two remaining ANBU ninjas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About one kilometer away, deeper into Suna's remains

Ayame was running down the street; going as far as the adrenaline surging through her body would allow her to go. However, she was soon trapped in a corner with two ninja's stalking her slowly, "So, girlie, it's been fun but, it's time to come to an end. After all, we all don't want to have to deal with the fish thing back there right, Domo? Domo?" The man looked over to his partner to see him staring into the distance like he was hypnotized. The hypnotized man soon collapsed onto the ground, though. "What the hell?" The Konoha ninja then looked up to see a man jump from a telephone pole to the ground, landing gracefully on both feet.

The Konoha ninja looked at the stranger to see he was wearing a black cloak with red cloud designs on it like the shark man, but with a ring on his right ring finger with the inscription 'Shu.' (scarlet/bloody) However, unlike the other man, this man lacked a straw hat, which most likely fell off, and this man actually looked human with… red eyes? "You-your Itachi Uchiha," the ninja stuttered, beginning to back away.

Itachi gave no answer, but instead lifted his hand to the man, "**Amaterasu**," black flames appeared from his hand and engulfed the man in flames, killing him before he could feel pain. Itachi then looked around until he spotted Ayame. He started to approach her.

Ayame, to scared of the man to even let him touch her, threw a rock at him which he easily caught, "S-Stay away from me," she stuttered as he walked closer. Ayame knew who Itachi was, hell, everyone in Konoha knew who he was and she didn't want to die now.

Itachi was now a mere foot from her and he extended his hand, which she tried to push away, and picked her up so she was staring into his eyes. Itachi's sharingan began to swirl in a circle until she was captivated by it, "Nemuri," (sleep) he said to her and, almost as if he was Kami-sama, she instantly fell asleep. Itachi's partner showed up then, "Hello Kisame."

Kisame looked around the street, "Damn it! You could have at least let me watch!" He said, crossing his arms before spotting an unconscious ninja on the ground, "Hey, can Samehada eat him?" Kisame questioned hopefully.

Itachi lifted Ayame onto his shoulder, "No, we need a witness. Now, use a jutsu to draw people here," Itachi said as he began to walk away.

"Fine, Mr. 'I'm the strongest Uchiha,'"Kisame went through a large number of hand signs, "**Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu!**" (water release: water shark missile technique) A large shark of water flew into the sky before exploding causing a short downpour of rain, "That good? Itachi?" Kisame looked around to see Itachi already walking up the village wall, "Damn it! Wait for me!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beta: Eh? This is my fault, the late update I mean. I procrastinated… a lot. So, sorry peoples.

Please read!

I will no longer ask for reviews because I have enough to keep me going throughout the whole story and I would like to take a moment of silence for specual, I dunno if I spelled that right, but he is possibly the most talented Naruto fan fic writer I've read but alas, he no longer enjoys writing for us... ok done now time to get on with my life.

Funnies!

Naruto Uzumaki means spiral steamed fish paste cake.

Itachi is Japanese for weasel so for all you itachi fans your favorite ninja is named after a rat, congatulations.

See ya in a week or two.

grumbles why does human flesh have to be so tender dammit I miss my   
old body.


End file.
